Wife from Being a Maid from Being a Slave
by Futago-za07
Summary: Naruto saves Hinata from being a sex slave then hires her to be his new maid. How will her father react? How will Sakura react? Sucky summary still i know...but i would enjoy if you read and reviewed this story ;D
1. 10 Year Lie

**Kayy Guys! This is another NaruHina story! I got the sex slave Idea from RainingLight1 so if it seems a little similar to that story you'll know why… So plz enjoy.**

* * *

"Naruto…" Sakura said as she nudged her boyfriend trying to wake him up. He moved a little but didn't wake up fully. "Naruto…wake up." She said again this time she tickled him. He moaned and scooted away from her. Sakura's brow twitched and she got a little angrier. "Naruto… don't you know what day it is?" she asked annoyed now. He moaned again then started to speak.

"My day off." He said then placed the covers over his head. That was it. He just pulled the trigger.

"It's my birthday you bastard!" she yelled suddenly causing him to fall of the bed. "Dammit Naruto why do you make me yell so early in the morning." She said then got off the bed and knelt beside him.

"I was joking dear. Why do you think it's my day off? I took it just for you." He said with a goofy grin. She rolled her eyes then stood up fully.

"So what're you going to get me?" she asked as she looked at the mirror. He sighed and stood up as well.

"You'll just have to find out later on today." He said ruffling her hair. She punched him on the head angrily.

"What did I tell you about messing with my hair?" she asked irritated as she tried to fix it again. He put his hand on his chin and thought thoroughly.

"That if we are to be together not to touch it." he said then looked at her. She nodded happily.

"So don't do it again." She said darkly making him shiver. She walked out the room happily and he sighed again.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a wealthy man of the age 19. His parents both died leaving him with their company, Namikaze. He never knew his parents but the company was still his according to their will. He didn't run the company alone thankfully. His father's best friend and mentor, Jiraiya, helped him run it till he turned the age of 18 or a year ago. He helped him through thick and thin. He's like a grandfather to Naruto and without him he would have been nothing. Then there was Sakura Haruno. She is Naruto's girlfriend at the moment. They've been dating for a year and a half now. She likes to spend his money and yell at him. Jiraiya disapproves of her but Naruto says that she is the one for him. Naruto is completely oblivious that all she wants from him is his money.

"She yelled at you again?" Jiraiya said leaning against the wall in front of his room. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah. I got her upset again." He said with a big smile. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

"When are you gonna leave that girl. I know you say she's the one and all but I just can't see it. Don't you understand that all she wants is your money?" he asked sadly. Naruto glared at him and Jiraiya sighed.

"I told you to stop talking down at her like that. I won't change my mind no matter what you say." He said picking his sheets of the ground.

"I'm not talking down at her. I just… don't want to see you get hurt like the last time." He said then slowly walked out the room. Naruto sighed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Naruto you got this for me!?" he heard Sakura yell in happiness and he smiled to himself as he brushed his teeth. A few moments later she rushed into the bathroom and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love this necklace Naruto!" she yelled with glee. "How much did it cost?" she asked happily. He shrugged and continued to brush his teeth. Once he rinsed his mouth with water he answered her.

"About 50 bucks." He said with a smirk. She looked down and it and frowned.

"You know how much I like expensive things right?" she asked sadly and he nodded. "Then why did you get me this?" she asked annoyed. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright we'll go get the one you really want once I'm ready." He said smiling. She clapped her hands happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She ripped the necklace off her neck then through it in the trash and ran out to go get ready. He sighed again and took the necklace out of the trash. _I just…don't want to see you get hurt like last time._ Jiraiya's words sprung into his head like a wildfire. He shook his head at the thought then walked out of the bathroom then got dressed. He made his way down stairs to find Jiraiya harassing one of his secretaries.

"Old man you're scaring her." He said as he made his walked toward them. She mouthed the words 'thank you' to him and he nodded for her to go.

"I was just having fun too." He pouted and walked with him toward the door.

"You need to stop harassing my maids old man. They'll just keep on leaving me to clean up the house." He said then shivered at the thought of cleaning the whole house by himself. Jiraiya chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not my fault you like to hire the pretty maids." He said grinning happily. Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto what is taking you so long!- Oh. He's coming too?" she asked annoyed. Naruto shook his head no then turned to Jiraiya.

"Behave yourself old man." He warned and he just shook it off.

"Whatever kid. Just don't forget to hire a new maid. The other one left a few minutes ago." He said pointing at the front door. Naruto face palmed himself and sighed.

"Don't you dare touch the next one I hire alright." He said then turned to the garage with Sakura on his arm. Naruto left after hearing an okay from him.

"Why is he still living with us? Doesn't he have his own life?" Sakura said annoyed. Naruto glared at her.

"You know I don't like when you talk about him like that. He's like-"

"Like a grandfather to me I know already. Sorry. I'm just tired of him scarring off our maids." She said then hurried into the Ferrari. He unlocked the door and started the car.

"Don't worry I'll find a maid who knows self-defense." He said with a smile. Sakura smiled and they left to get her birthday present. When they arrived at the mall, Sakura dashed for it. Before she left Naruto gave her two thousand dollars to go shopping. He followed behind her slowly then spotted a couple of friends.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaur said with his hand in his pockets. Naruto smiled and walked toward him.

"Hey. Taking Temari on a shopping trip?" he said then started walking with him. He shrugged.

"She dragged me here. She's a troublesome woman." He said shaking his head. Naruto chuckled.

"Aren't they all." He said.

"Wait for us you guys."

They turned to see Choji, Neji, and Kiba. "I can see almost the whole crew has come." Naruto said then looked at Shikamaru who just shrugged.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kiba asked as he slid next to him.

"Just taking Sakura shopping." He said with a smile. "It's her birthday." He said happily. The whole group sweat dropped.

"It's always her birthday." Choji said under his breath earning a nudge in the belly from Shikamaru.

"I don't understand why you still see her Naruto." Neji said with his arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes closed.

"What are you saying Neji?" Naruto asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Neji sighed and stopped causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"I now we are all good friends with her and all but she looks at you like a bank. I don't see any love interest within you two. Well I do from you Naruto but not from her." He said then opened his eyes to see the rest of the guys shaking their heads.

"Why do you all keep on saying that? It's starting to get on my damn nerves." He said then started walking away. The guys followed him and Neji just shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat Naruto." Neji said. Naruto glared at him then looked to see a girl being shoved in an ally. He looked closely and saw that she was crying. He turned to the boys and nobody noticed but him. He looked back and saw about five men go into the ally with her. He turned to them again.

"I'm gonna go on ahead. Something's not right." He said then ran up to go save that girl.

"Look what you did Neji. Now he's mad at all of us." Kiba said annoyed. Neji watched as Naruto left and noticed where he was going. He wasn't going to the mall but to the ally next to the mall. Neji then ran after him. "What are you- Where are you going?" Kiba yelled.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said and Choji and Kiba nodded. They both ran after the two totally confused.

Naruto arrived at the ally and saw the five men holding up dollars. _What is this?_ He asked himself as he went further into the ally.

"I got 500 dollars. Anyone want to bet for more?" the man in the middle said.

"550!" someone else yelled.

"No! 600!" another yelled. Naruto watched as they yelled out an amount. _There bidding on something, but what?_ He asked himself as he walked closer. Then his eyes widened in horror._ They are bidding on that girl!?_

"Six hundred. Going once. Going twice. So-"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled cutting the ring leader off causing them all to turn around. "You can't just bid on someone else's life like that.!" He yelled pushing through to go to the girl's side.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? You see it doesn't matter because this whore belongs to me rightfully and I can do anything I want with her." He said pulling on her hair. She gasped in pain.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled and he let go of her hair and she whimpered in pain. He grabbed the girl from the ring leader.

"What are you doing!? You can't take her unless you buy her!" he yelled. Naruto took all of his important things out of his wallet then through the wallet at him.

"There's your money." He said then dragged her out of the ally. He came out of the ally with the girl and shocked all of his friends. "Sorry guys. I had to help her." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Neji came from behind Shikamaru and looked at the girl shocked.

"L-lady H-hinata?" he gasped. They all looked at him in shock. Naruto looked at the girl then back at Neji.

"You know her?" he asked surprised. Neji nodded and went to hug her. Shocking everyone again.

"N-n-neji?" she said quietly and hugged him back. She started to cry. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"So you both know each other?" Naruto asked breaking the silence. Neji nodded finally answering the question that everyone wondered.

"She's… she's my cousin. She ran away ten years ago." He said then was supprised when she pulled away from him.

"I ran away?" she asked shocked. Neji and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Naruto! I got it!" Sakura yelled holding more than one bag. Everyone turned toward her. "What's wrong?" she asked then saw Neji holding a girl. "Oh." She said.

"What do you mean I ran away Neji?" she demanded an answer. He looked in her eyes and saw pain. Naruto coughed and broke their starring contest.

"We should take this to my house." He said quietly and everyone nodded. They all went to their cars and followed Naruto.

"So what's going on?" Sakura asked after buckling up. Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair.

"I have no idea. I saw her being dragged into an ally by some guy and I knew that something bad was gonna happen so I went to save her." He said putting both hands on the stirring wheel.

"So everyone's meeting up to your house to discuss what happened to her." She asked and Naruto nodded. She looked at him angrily.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be celebrating my birthday?" she pouted. Naruto looked at her then back at the road.

"I just want to figure this out. We'll celebrate after." He said and kissed her hand. She smiled and watched as they arrived at their house. Everyone walked into the house wanting to know what happened to the girl. They went to the living room and sat down waiting for Neji and the girl to come in.

"What's going on here? Did you find me a new maid kid?" Jiraiya asked nudging Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"Not now old man. We got a situation." He said and pointed at Neji and Hinata as they walked in. Everyone watched as they sat down. Hinata's head was to the ground, her hair covering her face. She immediately started twiddling with her fingers. Everyone watched how nervous she was.

"Lady Hinata. Just start from the beginning." He said in a soft voice that nobody new was even possible. She nodded then took a deep breath.

"I am indeed Neji's cousin." She said then looked at Neji. "You said that I ran away a few minutes ago." She said and saw him nod. "Who told you that lie?" she asked darkly. He gulped at her tone and took a deep breath.

"Your father." He said after a few seconds. She looked at him darkly.

"Figures." She said under her breath. Neji looked at her confused.

"So it's not true?" Naruto asked out of the blue. Everyone including Hinata looked at him. After a few seconds she nodded.

" Ten years ago… My father sold me as a sex slave." She said quietly and everyone looked at her shocked.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! **


	2. I'm the New Maid

**I don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy!;D**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hinata wake up." Hiashi said angrily. It took her a while to get up but when she did she opened her eyes to see her angry father.

"Father what's wr-"

"No time to explain. I have a mission for you and you're going to except it correct?" he said as a statement instead of a question. Hinata thought for a while and nodded. "Good don't disappoint me. This mission will help this business tremendously." He said standing away from her bed motioning her to follow him. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and slowly crept off her bed.

"Where am I going father?" she asked as he dragged her forcibly through the complex.

"Away to help the business." He said with no emotion at all. Once they were outside she saw a man waiting at a car. By the looks the man was giving her she knew it wasn't good.

"Father I don't want to go." She said nervously. Hiashi shook his head in disapproval.

"You continue to disappoint me even as you leave. Now I know that this is the correct decision." He said then pushed her roughly toward the man. He grabbed her quickly then held out his hand for pay. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw her father pull out money from his wallet.

"What's happening father?" she asked as tears started falling from her eyes. He looked at her coldly.

"I am selling you. Are your eyes not working correctly? You are a disappointment to this company and I believe that your younger sister shall be the perfect successor of this business." He said then finished paying the man. With each word he said more tears fell from her face.

"And you're sure she's still pure? I'm sure when she gets older she'll be a beauty." The man said grinning like a mad man.

"I swear on my nephew." He said bluntly and nodded after he saw the man's smile widen.

"Why father?" she asked as more tears fell. He starred at her with the same cold eyes as before.

"First your eyes and now your ears? Truly a disappointment. You may leave now." He said then walked back into the Hyuuga compound.

"Nice doing business with you Hiashi." The man said and grinned evilly at her. She thought about how evil he looked and decided to try to run. Right when she made a dash for it the man quickly took her by her arm and managed to stuff her in the back seat of the car.

"Let me go! I don't wanna! Neji!" with that he slammed the door on her and went to the driver's seat and skirted off.

Neji heard someone call his name then he sprung out of the bed. He ran out of his room only to run into Hiashi.

"Lord Hiashi. I could of swear that I just heard Lady Hinata scream my name. Is she alright?" he asked and saw a distressed look on his face.

"She… ran away. That was Hanabi calling out for you when she noticed that she wasn't in her room. I just put her a sleep now and am going to look for her." He said.

"I'll come too." Neji said about to run to get his coat only to be stopped by Hiashi.

"It's fine I'll go alone. Get some sleep son." He said patting his head then walk toward the stairs. Neji walked in his room then slowly shut his door. He made his way toward the window. _Where are you going Hinata?_ He asked himself.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Everyone stared at her wide eyed. Her head was casted down sadly. Neji stood up in anger.

"How could he do that!?" he yelled causing her to jump. "I'm gonna go report this." He said and was about to leave but a small hand stopped him from doing so. He looked back to see his cousin.

"You can't do that." She said quietly. He looked at her angrily.

"Why not?" Neji asked confused and angry.

"Yeah why not?" Naruto chimed in shocking her. She bit her lower lip and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"The police are rigged. I went once to find out that they were working with my father trying to hide my disappearance." She said sadly. The news once again surprised the group. Sakura came in breaking the long silence.

"I brought cookies!" she exclaimed happily causing everyone to give her a little cold glare. "What? Someone's gotta brighten up the mood a little." She said shrugging as she placed the plate down. They all watched her leave then focused on Hinata. She was practically drooling over them.

"You know Hinata, right?" Naruto said and looked at her as she nodded that it was her name. "You can have some if you would like." He said and watched her sit back down on the couch slowly. She shook her head no.

"I already caused you enough trouble as it is." She said finally taking her eyes off the cookies to look at him. "I thank you for everything but I believe it's time for me to go now." She said standing up and bowing deeply.

"Where do you think you can go?" Shikamaru asked suddenly causing everyone to look at him. "You've been kidnapped for 10 years now, no education I presume, no money, no job, no place to stay-"

"She'll stay with me." Naruto said shocking everyone in the room.

"Excuse me? I believe she'll stay with me." Neji said already irritated at the idea.

"Naruto does have a point though. Neji don't you still live with her father?" Neji snapped his head at Kiba who just shrugged. "I'm just saying, she probably doesn't even want to be near her father AT ALL." He said winking at her causing her to blush and turn away. Neji was about to yell but Choji cut in.

"I believe Kiba's right. If anyone should take care of her it would be Naruto. He has the room and all." He said eating the cookies. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"I can't do that. I can't just stay in your house for free after what you did for me." Hinata said causing everone to look at her fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah. Why would you even consider that without consulting with me first? We do share the same house and all." Sakura said suprising everyone in the room. Naruto turned to her then back at Hinata then back at her again.

"Come on. She needs a place to stay and we have a lot of room here. Now that i think of it we still need a maid you know." He said to her. Neji's eyebrow twitched.

"After all she's been through you'll make her your maid?" he asked angrily. Naruto put his hands up in defense.

"Neji you know I'm not a bad guy. I wouldn't do anything that would harm your cousin." He said with a reassuring smile. Hinata looked at them both shocked that they all were debating on where she would stay.

"I understand." He said then looked at Hinata. "Are you okay with that?" he asked and everyone watched her as she nervously shuffled in her seat.

"As long as I do something. I don't want to stay in your house for free." She said quietly. Naruto smiled at this then looked at Sakura who was irritated. She sighed then nodded.

"Alright!" he yelled happily shocking everyone in the room. "Okay Hinata. From this day forward you are our new maid. Shizune!" he called and a woman came down not to long after. "I want you to take her to one of our guest rooms." He said and got a nod from the lady.

"Come now. I'll show you to your room." She said happily. Hinata looked hesitant but stood up and followed the lady closely. She looked at Neji and he decided that he would go with her. The rest of them watched as they went up the stairs.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said breaking the awkward silence. Choji and Kiba nodded in agreement. Sakura looked at Naruto who was still staring at where Hinata went up the stairs.

"So if I wasn't here when the hell were you gonna tell me she would be staying with us!?" she yelled after hitting him on the head. He rubbed his soon to be bruise.

"She needed help and I was happy to give it to her. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same." He said then looked at his friends who just shook their heads.

"I'm just saying. She could be a killer for all we know." She whispered the last part. "How do you even know that what she said was true?" she asked still whispering. He scowled.

"Why would someone lie about that?" he asked a little annoyed. Sakura just shrugged.

"It's a good sob story if you ask me." She said then started to walk away before turning back around. "Remember, it's still my birthday. Don't forget." She said then walked out of the room leaving the boys to sweat drop. Naruto walked over and slumped in the chair next to Kiba who snickered.

"You got it bad." He said then patted him on the shoulder. He glared at him causing the rest of the room to chuckle.

"Oi kid! I heard that we just hired a hotty. Does it ring any bell? I hope those workers weren't lying to me." Jiraiya said happily after walking in. Naruto slapped his forehead leaving a mark.

"How could I have forgotten about the biggest pervert in the house?" he asked himself under his breath causing everyone to snicker.

"So it's true?" Jiraiya asked happily then started looking from left to right hopping to find the new maid. He was about to leave but Naruto called after him.

"Old man." He said standing up and walking toward him. "This one is off limits this time. If you try something with her… I won't forgive you." He said watching the surprise on his face. Jiraiya nodded noting that he was serious. After that they came back downstairs. Jiraiya's eyes almost bulged out of his head seeing her walk down the stairs.

"W-w-why kid? Why would you do this to me?!" he yelled at him. Naruto shrugged and started walking toward them. Kiba comforted the sobbing Jiraiya chuckling. Shikamaru mumbled something about being troublesome with Choji nodding in agreement.

"You're all situated?" he asked giving her a big smile. She blushed slightly then nodded. Neji looked at the two of them.

"I hope you know I'll be coming around frequently now that she's here." He stated as they started walking toward the door. Naruto nodded happily.

"I know and I don't mind. She is your cousin and all." He said as they all made their way toward the front of the house. When they opened the door they saw three furious women running toward them. Shikamaru, Choji, Neji winced as they saw their girlfriends charge at them.

"Choji! Why the hell did you leave me at the mall!?" Ino yelled then took him by the arm and dragged him. He winced at her grip.

"I-i-I'm s-sorry" he said but she still dragged him. "Sorry guys see you later." He said then sat in the passenger seat of his car. Shikamaru sighed and walked out to Temari who was angrily tapping her foot.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." He said then murmured 'troublesome' under his breath. Temari pulled him by the shirt and Kiba and Naruto chuckled. The last girl was waiting for Neji.

"Neji. Why did you leave me all of a sudden?" she pouted and he sighed then looked at Hinata.

"I had a…family matter." He said still looking at Hinata who had tears in her eyes. "Stay safe." He whispered and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off toward her room.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out to her then chased after her.

"Who's that?" Tenten asked sadly. Neji looked at her then walked out the house to meet her.

"I'll tell you on the way home." He said sadly and led the way to the car.

Hinata ran up to her room then locked the door before collapsing on the ground and started sobbing quietly. She heard someone knock on the door.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto asked softly. She didn't want to see him or anyone right now. It was too much for her. She didn't understand why life sucked so badly. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face.

"I-I need some time alone right now. It's… too much." She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear through the door.

"Alright. We'll be celebrating Sakura's birthday and I would like you to come down later to eat." He said then heard her say okay he walked away from the door looking back one more time. Once he went down stairs he saw that Kiba was still there talking with Jiraiya.

"You're still here?" he said walking down the stairs looking at Kiba. He nodded.

"I might of well stay since I got nothing better to do. Plus I heard you got a really nice cake for Sakura so I'm gonna stay to sing happy birthday." He said licking his lips thinking about the cake. Naruto shook his head and chuckled.

"Fine by me. I'm sure Sakura would like the attention." As if on cue Sakura came in and hit him on the head causing Kiba to laugh. Jiraiya glared at them and stood up.

"I'm gonna do some research." He a little shade of pink on his face. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't get killed." He said teasingly and Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

Hinata sat in her new room in the darkness pondering what happened today. She should feel happy that she's away from that man's grasp but she felt really sad now. She missed her cousin grow into the young man he is now. She wished she could go back and grow together with him. _ I wonder what Hanabi looks like._ She thought to herself. This made her even sadder. She didn't even get to see her little sister grow. That's not even half of it. Her whole innocence was taken away from her. She pressed her legs to her chest then let her head rest on her knees. She started crying again. _Why me?_ She asked herself._ What did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything wrong._ She thought. These thoughts always roamed her head for the past 10 years. After she stopped crying she looked up to find it pitch black which scarred her. She started crawling around the room blindly looking for the light. She hated when she couldn't see. It was like a never ending nightmare to be in nothing but darkness. She hit her head on what she hopped was a night stand then scanned it with her hands and luckily found a lamp. She struggled to turn it on but when she did she sighed in relief.

"I guess I should go down now." She thought out loud then stood up. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She looked and felt dirty. Her makeup was smeared and all over her face with dirt as well. Her hair was a mess too. She sighed again and opened the door to see the lady named Shizune about to knock on it.

"Ohh. Um here are some clothes. They are some of my old ones so I hope you don't mind." She said with a small smile. Hinata smiled for the first time that day.

"I was actually about to look for you." She said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "And I don't mind. I'm just glad I get to get out of these clothes and take a shower." She said gladly excepting the clothes.

"I'm Shizune. I'm Naruto's assistant." She said holding out her hand to shake it.

"I'm Hinata and as you know I'm the new maid." She said and shook the nice lady's hand.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Review cuz I like to see what ya say.**


	3. Being Nice

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata showered for what seemed like forever to her. Once she got out she felt revived. She went to the mirror and smiled a little to herself._ I'm finally away from that man._ She thought. _I could be safe here._ She thought happily. Then left the bathroom to find the clothes Shizune gave her. She picked It up and noticed it was a dress. She dropped her towel and quickly put it on. She went back to the mirror and decided to put her hair back in a ponytail. She was tired of hiding so this was a way for the world to see her as her true self. Not some slave but Hinata. She smiled softly then walked out of the room. It was a little dark so she hurried down the stairs. She quickly bumped into Shizune on accident.

"Sorry." She said then started helping her pick up the papers from the floor.

"It's okay. I was just about to come looking for you." She said standing up. "You look nice in that." She said with a smile. Hinata blushed a little.

"T-thank you." She said nervously. Shizune noticed that she was nervous for some reason and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen while you're here. I and even Naruto will make sure of it so there is nothing to worry about." She said with a sad smile. Hinata nodded. "Now come. They're waiting for you." She said holding her hand out. Hinata gladly took it and she led her toward the kitchen.

Naruto was taking the cake from the fridge. "I got it in your favorite color." He said happily. Sakura clapped her hands together.

"You're such a gentleman." She said happily and Kiba rolled his eyes.

"So are we gonna eat this or what?" he asked impatiently. Naruto glared at him and he just shrugged. He started putting the candles on the cake then stopped when he saw Hinata walk in with Shizune. He wasn't gonna lie to himself; Hinata was truly a beauty under all that make up. He found himself staring at her then blushed a little.

"I'm happy you could join us." He coughed trying to hide his blush. Kiba was practically drooling on the table. Sakura rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Can we light it up already?" Sakura said tapping her fingers on the table. Hinata blushed and hurried to sit down.

"Sorry." She mumbled before she sat down next to Kiba who was still drooling. Shizune stood from behind him and whispered into his ear.

"I know you love dogs and all, but please don't act like one at the table." She said then closed his mouth for him. He blushed and turned away from Hinata. Naruto finally finished the twentieth candle.

"Alright! Let's sing!" he yelled happily making Sakura smile. Hinata smiled a little as well. How couldn't she. She was free and now celebrating someone's birthday. After they sang there happy birthday, Sakura finally made her wish and blew out her candles. Everyone clapped happily and Naruto started cutting the cake.

"Which part honey?" He asked happily. Sakura put a finger on her lip then pointed at the flower in the corner.

"That one since it's a sakura flower." She said happily. He cut it then served it on a special plate just for her.

"Alright, alright mine next." Kiba urged then Shizune hit him on the head with her papers.

"What are you talking about? Lady's first, you know that." She said then went over to Hinata's side and whispered.

"You can have some if you would like." She said with a smile. Hinata looked at her then to her stomach then to the cake and back to Shizune again and nodded. Shizune looked at her happily then got her a plate.

"One plate for Miss Hinata." Shizune said happily. Naruto looked at her with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Why of course." He said happily and put some cake on her plate. Kiba watched the cake being carried only for it to be placed in front of Hinata and pouted.

"Do I get my cake now?" he asked then Shizune hit him on the head again.

"There's still me you know." She said then walked toward Naruto.

"You want some cake Shizune?" he asked ready to slice another.

"It's okay I don't want any." She said then walked past him toward her office. Kiba sweat dropped then cursed her name under his breath. Naruto finally gave Kiba his and made a plate of his own. Once they all got situated, they waited for Sakura to take the first bite and she happily obliged. After her first bite everyone but Hinata dug into their cake.

"I knew it was a good idea to stay for this cake!" Kiba exclaimed still munching on his cake. Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto looked at Hinata and frowned.

"You don't have to ask for my permission to eat you know." Naruto said starring at her. She blushed a little and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"S-sorry." She said and took a small bite of the cake and licked her lips. He smiled.

"It's good isn't it!?" he exclaimed happily. She nodded then started eating quickly.

"Don't choke." Kiba said then chuckled. She took one gulp of her cake and blushed.

"S-sorry." She said quietly.

"Stop apologizing. There's no need." Sakura said annoyed. Hinata looked at her and looked down at her lap.

"Sakura you don't have to be so mean." Kiba said then patted Hinata on the back causing her to jump. "Don't worry about her she's just a little jealous of your beauty." He said smirking at Sakura and causing Hinata to blush again.

"I-i-I'm gonna s-start cleaning now." She said quickly then stood up and grabbed their plates.

"You do that." Sakura said then glared at Kiba.

"It's fine you don't have to clean now. I know you're still hungry so why don't you clean after eating some real food." Naruto said standing to take the plates from her hands.

"I-it's alright I can eat later." She said then her stomach growled causing her to blush even more.

"Is there a tiger in there or something? When was the last time you ate besides today?" he asked eyeing her.

"A-a f-few days ago." She said quietly. Naruto shook his head.

"Sit down. I'll go get you some food." He said taking the plates then putting them in the sink. She started to sputter out nonsense but he looked at her with those eyes saying 'you're gonna eat if you like it or not' and she sighed in defeat and sat back down next to Kiba. Kiba then stood up.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go. I enjoyed the cake." He said.

"Alright Kiba see you later." Naruto said looking in the fridge.

"Bye Kiba." Sakura said then huffed then started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Have a nice birthday Sakura and It was nice meeting you Hinata." He said then winked at her making her blush again.

"Bye K-Kiba." She muttered and he smiled at her. He left leaving the two alone in the kitchen. She looked over to Naruto and watched as he took out some sandwich meat and started making her a sandwich. She sighed out loud causing him to look back at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked causing her to jump at the question.

"Y-yeah. I'm just fine." She whispered the last part. He nodded then came over to her placing the plate down in front of her. She stared at the sandwich then back to him.

"I told you that you didn't have to wait for me to tell you that you can eat." He said with a smile. She looked back at the food.

"S-sorry. I guess I'm just used to it." she said then took a big bite out of her sandwich. He looked at her sadly. _Why…how could a father do that to his daughter?_ He asked himself then felt his blood start to boil. "Are you okay? You look…angry. I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted some." She said quietly then prepared for a beating. He looked at her confused then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." He said then looked at her closely and saw that she was very tense. "Hey. I'm not that type of person. I want you to know that I would never hit you. EVER. I don't hit women so don't look so scared." He said then tilted her head to look at him. "I would never hit you." He said then smiled. She looked him in the eyes and she knew that all of his words were true. She started to cry.

"T-t-thank y-you." She said between sobs. He looked at her and smiled a sad smile. He put his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"Whatever bad happened to you won't happen to you in this house." He said then pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears from her face. "That's a promise." He said with a cheeky smile. She smiled back at him then scooted away seeing how close they were.

"Y-you're a really n-nice person. Has anyone e-ever told y-you that?" she asked looking down at her lap. He looked at her then blushed a little.

"Well, sometimes. I just like to help people. That's just who I am." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. She smiled to herself then stood up wiping the remainder tears from her eyes.

"Well since I am the maid I might as well start cleaning." She said then started walking toward the sink only to be pulled back.

"It's fine. I'll clean it since I did make the mess." He said then started walking toward the sink. Hinata looked at him then shook her head.

"Sorry but it's kinda my job. I told you that I don't want to live here for free so go do something else, sir." She said then ran over to the sink and started the water. He watched her and sighed.

"Fine. But you don't have to call me sir. Just call me Naruto." He said and watched as she nodded her head. He shook his head then started to leave. He looked back and watched her for another second then left toward his office. Once he was in his office he sighed out loud then sat down in his chair.

"I saw that." Someone said from behind him. He immediately turned around and almost screamed when he saw Jiraiya.

"Crazy old man! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he yelled as he jumped in from the window. He sighed and put his hand over his face. "Don't you know how to use the door…or knock?" he said then glared at him. He just shrugged it off and made his way around the desk.

"Whatever kid. I like to scare you. It's one of my specialties." He said with a smirk.

"Like being a pervert and peeping?" he said leaning on his desk now. He put a hand on his heart like it hurt him.

"Pervert yes but peeping no. It's called doing research. It's a very important part of a man's life." He said. Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Whatever. You said you saw that. Saw what exactly?" he said sitting up all the way this time. Jiraiya had a sly smile on his face.

"You getting all touchy, touchy with our new maid. That's why you wanted me to stay away from her. So you can have her all to yourself." He said grinning wildly. Naruto started to sputter out words and turned ten shades of red.

"I-i-I was comforting her! I wasn't being all touchy, touchy with her. I was just being nice." He said still blushing. Jiraiya looked at him and started tapping his index finger on his chin.

"So you don't mind if I give her a spin?" he asked giving him a wink. Naruto growled at him and he started to laugh. "I'm joking. I just wanted to see something." He said then started walking toward the door. "I already gave you my word and I intend to keep it." he said then left the room with a big smile on his face. _The kid really likes this girl._ He said to himself then chuckled.

**With Hinata**

"All done." Hinata said after wiping the table. She looked at the kitchen and it was sparkling clean. She smiled to herself then started to walk out only to bump into Sakura. "S-sorry." She said then watched as she put the dirty plates back in the sink. She turned around and glared at her.

"These were in my room. I expect you to finish these then start the laundry and clean the bathrooms." She ordered and walked out after she heard Hinata say yes. Hinata took a deep breath. "Duty calls." She whispered to herself then got back to work.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. New Friends

**I don't own Naruto! I know it's already a day late but I'll say it anyways… HAPPY FREAKIN NEW YEAR! I want to thank yall for readin my stories ;D anywho… let's get to the story.**

* * *

After Hinata finished with her chores she decided to take another shower before she went to bed. The work wasn't that hard since the house was properly taken care of. She was happy for once in her life. She was doing something other than sex. She shivered at the thought then got out the shower. She put on her night gown before heading to bed. Once she laid down sleep finally took over her only to send her back into her hell.

Naruto heard someone scream and immediately jumped out of his bed. He looked over to see that Sakura wasn't there. He started to get worried and ran toward where he had heard the screams from. Once he noticed where he was going he remembered that Hinata was staying with him. This made him rush quickly toward her room.

"No!" Hinata yelled as the man made his way toward her.

"I don't care what you say you will do what I want you to do; what you were sold to do." He said then pinned her down to the bed. She struggled to get free only to be slapped in the face. "Why won't you do what you're told!? It will only make things worse!" he yelled then tried to spread her legs open.

"Stop! Please let me go!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Before the man can go any further she felt someone gripped her shoulders and shook her hard. Her eyes shot open and saw blue eyes staring down at her. She gasped and pushed him away. She backed up toward the corner of her bed.

"HInata it's alright. It's only me." Naruto said in a soft voice. She looked him over then started to break down.

"I heard someone scream! What happened?" Jiraiya said a few seconds later holding a baseball bat in the air. A few seconds after he arrived Shizune also came in with a lamp in her hand.

"Is everything alright Naruto?" she asked a little worried then softened when she saw Hinata. When Jiraiya looked at her he lowered the bat and sighed.

" I'll let you handle it." he said then received a nod from him before he turned around and left. Shizune looked at Jiraiya and Naruto then nodded and left after Jiraiya.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Shizune asked Jiraiya as they made their ways toward their rooms. Jiraiya took one glance back and smiled a little.

"Of course. She's with him." He said leaving toward his room. Shizune smiled at his comment and nodded then walked back toward her room.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was cradling herself in the corner of her bed while she cried in her knees. Naruto looked at her sadly. _I still don't get why someone would do something so horrible to someone so beaut- what the hell am I thinking!? She doesn't need me checking her out right now. I need to comfort her._ He said to himself after he mentally slapped himself a couple of times.

"Hinata?" he said in the same soft voice as he made his way slowly toward her. She still didn't look at him and continued to cry. He inched a little closer and sat on the bed. Since he didn't see her move he quickly reached for her and engulfed her into a big hug, setting her on his lap. She cried into his well-toned chest as he rocked her saying that 'it'll be alright' and 'you're safe with me'. He put his head on her hair and continued to rock her as the crying died down. She finally realized that she was in his lap and she was crying into his chest then went stiff. He noticed this then quickly let her go with a little blush on his face as he scratched the back of his head embarrassed. She slid off of him and put her back against the wall next to her bed. She hugged her legs close to her chest and rested her head on his knees as silence engulfed the room. Naruto was getting tired of the silence and was about to speak till Hinata spoke up.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." She mumbled into her knees. Naruto shook his head.

"You're not any trouble. I now that you've been through a lot so I don't mind." He said and she looked up at him in shock and saw that he was smiling. She smiled a little then frowned and put her head back on her knees. There was another long silence then it was Naruto's turn to speak.

"Do…do you wanna talk about it?" her eyes went wide then he started to talk quickly. "Wait, what am I saying? Of course you don't want to talk about it with me. You just met me." He said then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…I was a sex slave for 10 years." She said quietly. He looked at her shocked that she was opening up to him. She chuckled dryly. "Well you already know that." She said then looked at him with sad eyes.

"I have…nightmares. Nightmares of what happened…almost every night." She said then looked down at her knees. Naruto felt pain in his heart when he saw how sad she looked. He just wanted to take all of her sorrow and pain away.

"I'm still afraid to wake up in the morning because of it. I know that this house is safe. You gave me your word for it and I truly believe you." She said smiling a little then frowned. "But…I'm still afraid. Afraid that that man will come and…" she trailed off. He put a reassuring hand on her knee causing her to jump. She looked up to see him with a stern look on his face.

"I promise to protect you with my life." He said earning a shocked gaze from her. He then smiled as she relaxed under his gaze. "And my promises last a lifetime." He said making her smile again and this time a full smile.

"Thank you very much Naruto." She said softly. "I didn't think I would be happy here but every day it seems like you make me happier. Thank you for your hospitality." She said then got on her knees and bowed. He chuckled and lifted her head by her chin.

"There is no need to thank me. I just do what I think is right." He said letting her go. She smiled and yawned a little. He watched her. "You should get to sleep." He said to her and she was a little hesitant. "Don't worry I'll watch you till you fall asleep." _She probably thinks I'm a creep now._ He said mentally slapping his face again. She looked at him weird then accepted his presence.

"Thank you." She murmured as she pulled the blanket over her. He smiled at her again.

"No problem. I'll protect you." He said pointing his thumb to his chest. She blushed a little and yawned again.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispered then fell into deep sleep and this time she knew she wouldn't get any nightmares. Naruto was about to lean and kiss her on her forehead then immediately squashed the idea and took a few step backs away from her._ What the hell is with me today?_ He asked himself then watched her sleep and smiled as she slept peacefully.

He yawned himself and got up taking one last look at the sleeping beauty before returning toward his room. He dragged his feet sleepily toward his bed and flopped on it and yawned again. He then fell into deep sleep forgetting that Sakura was not even in the bed.

* * *

**With Sakura**

"hehehe. Sauske. We don't have time for that right now." Sakura giggled then looked at her golden watch. Sasuke nibbled on her neck earning a gasp from her.

"Why don't you just stay with me for the night?" he asked between kisses. She giggled and gasped again as he kissed her collarbone.

"You know I can't do that. And look I was supposed to leave 25 minutes ago." She said trying to show him her watch but he refused to stop kissing her making her giggle again. He sighed then let her go.

"So do you know when it's gonna happen?" he asked as she got up only to be pulled back to his lap.

"No, but when it does I know how to break it up." She said smirking. He kissed her shoulder.

"And how exactly is that." He said smirking as he kissed her. She smiled to herself.

"Well we got a new maid." She said and he stopped kissing her.

"Is she cute?" he teased and she playfully slapped his leg. "I was kidding." He said and kissed her cheek.

"I know you were. Naruto seems to have a soft spot for her. I can just accuse him of cheating on me with her." She said smirking. Sasuke thought about it for a while and nodded.

"It's like taking candy from a baby." He said and kissed her again.

"Right. It's like God wants us to have his money." She giggled then remembered the time. "Okay I have to go before he notices I'm gone." She said and finally got off of his lap. She leaned toward him and kissed him. He held the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

"I'll be thinking about you." He said after he let her go. "Will you be thinking about me?" he asked the question even though he already knew the answer. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Every time I'm in bed with him." She said then started to collect her things. He smiled at her.

"That's my girl." He said then slapped her butt. She giggled at his antics and they made their way toward the door. "I'll drive you home." He said and took the keys from her after she nodded. They entered car and made it toward Naruto's house. After they arrived she gave Sasuke a goodbye kiss then he drove off.

* * *

**With Naruto**

He woke up to the smell of breakfast and shot out of the bed happily. _Maybe Sakura finally desided to make me breakfast. _He thought then rushed toward the kitchen without bothering to put a shirt on. Once he made his way down the stairs he heard laughter in the kitchen. _That's weird nobody ever laughs unless I'm there_. He thought and quickened the pace and arrived at the kitchen only to be shocked about how much food was there.

"Good morning kid." Jiraiya said as he ate his eggs and sausage. Naruto looked around the table and saw Jiraiya, Shizune, and Neji at the table eating breakfast that Hinata had made for all of them. "Good morning Jiraiya would be nice." He said then stuffed his face with the rest of his breakfast.

"Ah, Good morning old man, Shizune, and… Neji. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Ummm. Sorry. He came here earlier so I let him in because I didn't want to wake you." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto looked at her and noticed that she was cheery today so it made him happy.

"It's fine. I don't mind. So what's for breakfast? I hope it's ramen." He said and Hinata frowned.

"I can make some ramen if you want." She said already starting to get the pots for it.

"Don't mind the idiot. What you made was fine." Neji said then glared at Naruto. Hinata turned to see Jiraiya and Shizune nod happily picking up her smile again.

"Yeah it's fine I'll eat this." Naruto said happily as Hinata made him a plate. She sat it down in front of him. He licked his lips and started to dig in. "Wow Hinata you're a great cook!" he exclaimed then started eating faster. She blushed at his comment then turned around to start washing up the dishes that she made.

"Yes indeed Hinata. Your food was good and I enjoyed it. How are you?" Neji asked and she accidently dropped her cup in the sink causing it to break. Everyone gave her their attention and watched as she tensed. _Did Miss Sakura just kiss someone goodbye? No that's not right, Miss Sakura and Naruto are in love. She would never do that to him. Why would she do that to him. He's nice, sweet, and handso-_ she stopped her thoughts when she saw a hand waving in front of her face. She jumped back a little and bumped into Naruto. She looked back at them and giggled nervously.

"S-sorry I kind of…spaced out." She said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Just then the front door opened and revealed Sakura holding take out bags.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said and was about to kiss her but she shoved the bags at him.

"I spend my money on take out and you guys already ate!?" she yelled angrily causing Hinata to flinch.

"Chill out you pink harpy." Jiraiya said then Naruto glared at him and he sighed. "I mean Sakura. Miss Hinata over here didn't want us to starve so she cooked us this nice breakfast. Why don't you have some." He said pointing to the empty chair next to Shizune. She glared at the food like it was a disease.

"Why would I do that when I have _untainted _food here?" she spat taking one of the take out bags from Naruto then ran upstairs.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled then looked at Hinata who's head was down. "I'm sorry." He said then ran after Sakura.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Neji yelled and was about to beat the bitch's ass but Hinata stopped him.

"It's alright Neji." She said softly her head still looking at the ground then she looked up to him with a fake smile. Neji didn't know what to do. Hug his cousin or kick the bitch's ass. He sighed and gave her a hug.

"I'm gonna go because I know if I stay here long I might be on a wanted for murder photo." He said to her earning a snicker from Jiraiya and Shizune. He let her go and she nodded and he left with the slam of the door.

"I'm sorry for her actions. It was really inappropriate and-"

"It's fine. Let's just drop it." she said sadly cutting Shizune off. Shizune looked at Jiraiya who nodded.

"Alright. Do you want me to help you clean?" she asked and received a no.

"I'm the maid so I do the cleaning." She said firmly and started cleaning the kitchen. She looked at Jiraiya with a pleading face and he only shrugged.

"Okay." She said then left the kitchen with Jiraiya leaving her alone. She just wanted to die or cry but she wouldn't. She couldn't or it will destroy whatever little pride she had left. She sniffled a little bit then continued to clean the kitchen. After she was finished with the kitchen she made sure that the house was clean then went to go change. She changed her maid outfit (A/N Not the traditional one but just some close she could wear while cleaning.) and put on a sun dress and took her hair out of a pony tail letting her long hair fall to her waist. She made her way toward a place that she saw when Shizune gave her a tour of the house; the garden. It was a place where she could be at peace with herself and with the world. She made her way toward the outside and found the big garden being tended by some gardeners. She greeted them with a small smile and a wave. They did the same back to her as she made her way toward a bench in the garden. She sat down and sighed as the wind played with her hair. She barely noticed that a gardener sat by her.

"You seem at peace with the world." He said happily. Her eyes shot opened and saw a man with brightly colored cloths. She was about to scream but he put a hand to her face. "Don't worry. I work here as a gardener and if you haven't noticed now, I'm gay." He said with a smile. She calmed down knowing that his smile was true. "My name is Sai." He said holding out his hand toward her. She took it hesitantly and shook it.

"I'm Hinata." She said then quickly let go of his hand. He nodded.

"I know who you are. You're the new made correct?" he asked with a smile and she nodded.

"Why aren't you working?" she asked him suspiciously and he chuckled

"The same reason you're not." He said smiling. "You're really pretty. I bet you get stares from all the guys here." He said putting his hands on his cheeks. "I'm so jealous." He said happily and Hinata relax even more now having proof that he was gay.

"I don't like the attention at all." She said sadly and Sai snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at her.

"What's up honey? You can talk to me about it if you want." He said happily. She smiled at him knowing that he was actually worried and cared for her even though they just met. She told him everything. She didn't know why but she just felt like she could trust him. After she shed the last of her tears Sai gave her a big hug much like the one Naruto gave her.

"You had it rough honey. Don't worry. I won't tell a soul unless you want me too." Sai said happily and Hinata nodded. "I still can't believe the whore would do something like that to Mr. Namikaze. He's hot. If I was him I'd tap that ass all the time and still not get tired of it." he said seriously causing Hinata to laugh out loud. Sai smiled and laughed with her. "You should laugh more often. It brings out you're beauty even more." He said with a big smile. He looked at his watch. "Shit I was supposed to be home three hours ago. It looks like we chatted all day." He said happily and Hinata frowned.

"I'm sorry I took up all of your time." She said sadly. Sai shook his head.

"It was actually a pleasure meeting you. I enjoyed myself. We should do this again sometime… How bout we meet here every day after are jobs are done." Sai said hopefully. Hinata smiled and stood up with him.

"Of course I will. I enjoyed myself too. You're the second person to make me happy again." She said and gave him a big hug which he returned.

"So who's the first?" Sai asked even though he already knew the answer. He saw her blush and he giggled. "I already know. You don't have to explain. If anyone should have him you should." He said with a wink causing her to blush even more. "I gotta run. See you tomorrow." He said and waved goodbye. She sighed then looked up to see that the sun was already setting.

"I guess I better get back to work." She said and made her way into the house. She made her way toward her room and put on her work clothes and went back to cleaning. As she was cleaning the floor on her knees she saw a pair of shoes in front of her. She looked up to see a very tired looking Naruto.

"Naruto." She whispered to herself and stood up immediately.

"I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for how my girlfriend was treating you." When she heard girlfriend somewhere in her heart was very hurt but she ignored it. "I don't know what got into her all of a sudden and-"

"It's alright. I'm fine. It doesn't matter anymore and I'm over it." she said quietly looking at the ground sadly remembering what she said. Naruto looked at her in shock.

"A-are you sure?" he asked taking a step forward only to be pushed back by Hinata.

"Yes I'm sure. Stay over there I'm still wiping the floor." She said with a smile. He looked at her still shocked._ How is she so strong?_ He asked himself as he watched her clean.

"So how did you sleep?" he asked as she finished the floor. She smiled at him after she stood up.

"No nightmares." She said happily and he smiled back at her.

"That's very good. Can I ask you a question?" he asked as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Shoot." She said as she put away the cleaning supplies.

"Where were you all day today? I was looking for you everywhere but I just couldn't seem to find you. I thought you left me." He said looking down. She started to giggle and he looked up to see a happy Hinata.

"You didn't look in the garden." She said giggling again. He looked at her dumbstruck.

"I have a garden?" he asked seriously and she started to laugh this time. He smiled at the sound of her laughter. _I've never heard her laugh before. She sounds amazing._ He thought and smiled again. "What were you doing in the garden?" he asked as they made their way toward the laundry room.

"I was talking to one of your gardeners." She said and giggled at the thought of her new friend Sai.

"I have gardeners?" he asked dumbstruck again making her laugh hard again.

"You pay them don't you? How didn't you know about them?" she asked laughing again.

"You should laugh more. It makes you look prettier." He said to her causing her to blush madly. _Shit did I say that out loud?_ She smiled at him.

"T-thank you. He said something like that to me earlier." She said still blushing. When he heard her say 'he' he got a little jealous.

"H-he?" he asked a little annoyed. She nodded happily.

"His name is Sai. He's kinda gay but he's still a good friend." She said smiling again. He relaxed now that he knew that this Sai person was gay. It still didn't sit right with him that she was gonna see him every day.

"Naruto! Come to Bed!" Sakura yelled from her bedroom. Naruto sighed.

"Coming Honey." He said then turned to Hinata. "Looks like it's time for me to go. See you tomorrow." He said then ran upstairs toward his room. Hinata watched as he left. Then Sai's voice echoed through her head. _"If anyone should have him you should."_ She blushed at the thought and went back to work.

* * *

**Bam! Bam! Bam! Done with another freakin chapter! You know what… I fuckin hate school that's what. Don't wanna go tomorrow but I'z got to… it's so not cool(Sigh) anywhay I hoped yalls liked the story and for you Sai fans I'm sorry I made him gay. He just fit the part ;D till next time.**


	5. I Can't Be Broken

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Why did you call me on such a short notice? I have women to take care of." A man said to Hiashi. Hiashi scowled.

"I've called you here today to talk about my daughter." He said irritated. The man put a hand on his chin then thought.

"The successor or the disappointment?" he asked with a smirk. Hiashi looked at him with cold glare.

"You know which one." He said angrily. The man nodded.

"What about her?" he asked with a shrug. Hiashi looked at him angrily.

"I want you to explain to me why she is not in your possession any more. Where is she? She was supposed to be missing. Now that you don't have her someone will find her and bring her back to me and you know how much that will ruin my plans for Hanabi." He said irritated. The man nodded.

"She is not with me because I sold her to someone. He had a lot of money so I gave her to him." He said with a smirk. "The man gave me his wallet and it had 5000 dollars in it all in hundred dollar bills. He was quite rich." He said smiling at the thought of his money. "That's more than what she gets a year. You know how small they pay her for her… help." He said with a smirk. Hiashi sighed.

"Do you know who this man is?" he asked. The man shook his head.

"I can tell you what he looked like. Otherwise than that I don't know the man's name or where he lives. I'm pretty sure that she's staying with him since she's got no place to stay." He said thinking. Hiashi nodded and thought for a moment.

"What did this man look like?" he asked looking at the man. He thought for a while then smirked.

"Blond hair and blue eyes." He said finally. Hiashi's eyes widened.

"So the Namikaze have her." He said with a nod.

"The very rich people? I didn't know that Minato even had a son. Now that I think about it he did look a lot like Minato." He said thinking back to the blond young man. Hiashi smiled to himself.

"This is good. We can accuse them of kidnapping my daughter and their business will go down the drain. The Hyuga are the second most powerful business in the country under the Namikaze. If people find this out then we'll be on top." He said smiling. The man looked at him then smirked.

"What about the girl? What will you do to her once she's back in your possession?" the man asked. Hiashi looked at him then nodded.

"You can keep her. I'm pretty sure that she lost herself to you." He said and waited for a response.

"That's right. She might as well be mine. I did own her for ten years now. I'm starting to miss my fuck buddy." He said with a smirk. Hiashi shook his head then shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy. I know what I want and I intend to get it. The disappointment will just have to bear with you for the rest of her life." He said then looked at the man smirking. "You wouldn't mind would you?" he asked. The man shook his head.

"She kinda has been away from me for a while. I kinda miss her too." He said then smirked.

"Alright then it's settled. We shall blame the Namikaze for disappearance of my disappointment then when we claim her we shall force her to stand on trial against him and the Hyuga will be on top again. After that I'll give her back to you." He said then looked at the man. He looked deep in thought then nodded.

"Only if I get about 3% of whatever profit you make." He said and watched Hiashi think it over.

"You're a generous man. I'll take you on on that." He said then held out his hand for the man to shake it. The man indeed shook his hand with a smile on his face.

"Good. It's always a pleasure working with you Hiashi." He said happily. Hiashi smirked.

"I have enjoyed working with you as well, Kabuto."

* * *

**With HInata**

"Sooooo… When are you gonna confess to him?" Sai asked Hinata as he twiddled with a flower between his fingers. Hinata looked at him in shock then started to blush.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hinata asked nervously. Sai looked at her and shook his head.

"You know exactly what I am talking about miss missy." Sai said then hit her lap with the flower. She jumped a little then smiled.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." She said softer. Sai looked at her then at the house and back at her again then leaned toward her.

"Blondie in there." He said whispered and looked at the house. Hinata blushed again but darker this time. "That's who I'm talking about. From what I hear around the garden he likes you." He whispered then giggled. Hinata blushed even darker if it was even possible.

"S-stop. D-don't say that. They were probably talking about his girlfriend." She said and looked at the garden. Sai sighed.

"I don't like her. I have a feeling that she's gonna do something bad. You told me what you saw that morning. She's probably done it for a while now. She's gonna break blonde's heart if he finds out." He said then looked at her. "You are way better than her. I know for a fact that you can make him very happy." He said with a smile. She looked at him with a little blush on her cheeks and sighed.

"Sai, even if I may like him a little doesn't mean that he will like me back. I already told you what happened to me during my ten years of absents…nobody would want me if I've done…things with other…men. I feel dirty just thinking about it. He'll probably think I'm some kind of slut or whore. He needs someone better than me. I don't think I could make him happy. And besides…he still has a girlfriend." She said sadly then let one tear escape. Sai reached over and wiped it away.

"That's where you are wrong honey. Just because you did all that stuff doesn't mean you're a whore or a slut." He said and she looked at him like he was crazy. "Well it kinda does." He said under his breath and she lowered her head. "But you didn't do it because you wanted to. You were forced to do that stuff. I don't even think of you that way. How could I? When I look at you I see a sweet and innocent girl who was lead down the wrong path. A girl whose father is a complete bastard for selling his daughter to a total stranger. I don't see a slut or a whore. I never did from the beginning since I first met you." He said with a big smile. Hinata started tearing up again.

"T-thank y-you Sai." She said with a smile.

"Now come here and give mama some sugar." He said and held his arms out for her. She laughed a little and gave him a big bear hug.

"I love you Sai. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for." She said then wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you too honey." He said with a big smile then let her go. "And for that girlfriend situation. He'll get rid of her like that," He snapped his fingers. "When he finds out she's been cheating on him." He said happily. Hinata scolded him.

"Don't go breaking them up for me now. Like I said I may like him but that doesn't necessarily mean he'll like me back." She said then looked down at her lap. Sai sighed again then stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked but he didn't answer. She watched as he went toward a bush of white roses and he clipped on of them off. She saw him take off all of the thrones and walk back toward her then put it in her hair.

"How could he not like you? You are nice, kind, sweet, and gorgeous!" he yelled happily with a big smile on his face causing her to blush at the complements. "I guarantee that somewhere deep down inside that he likes you for you. Not for what you look like or what you did." He said softly. HInata's bottom lip started to tremble and tears started to form. "Now. Now. No more of that crying business." He sad happily shaking his finger in front of her face with a smile. She nodded and wiped her face

"I know. I know. You're right." She said wiping her happy tears away.

"Conceded much?" he teased. She looked at him the realized what she said and started sputtering out nonsense. "I was joking. I know you were talking about the crying." He said happily. She smiled back at him and stood up.

"Okay Sai I hate to say it but It's time for me to get back to work." She said then sighed. He nodded in agreement. They looked at each other then gave each other a big hug.

"If there is anything else you wanna talk about then just wait for me here in this garden." He said then pulled away from the hug.

"Of course. I'll be happy to wait for you." She said happily. He smiled back at her then patted her head.

"See you tomorrow." He said then jogged off toward the opening of the house. She smiled to herself then decided it was time for work.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"I can' believe he just did that!" he yelled to himself. "Who does he think he is putting his hands on my workers. I'm gonna kill him. No, I'm gonna fire him then kill him." He said angrily as he watched Hinata hug _The Gardener_, the nickname he made for him, and he left home.

When he walked to his office earlier and finally noticed that he had a perfect view of the garden. _Wow the garden was right under my nose and I never saw it. _He thought to himself and watched the view. "Why haven't I seen it?" he thought out loud then heard a voice chuckle at the back of his head.

_**Because you never leave the blinds open, idiot.**_ The voice said and chuckled again.

_Who said that?_ He asked and looked around the room and noticed he was by himself.

_**I did, idiot.**_ The voice said again.

_Who are you and why are you talking to me?_ He asked himself

_**Well, I am you. Only a smarter version of you. And I am talking to you now because I'm tired of you only thinking about stupid stuff like ramen.**_ The voice said annoyed.

_Hey! Don't you dare diss my ramen! I'll kill you!_ Naruto yelled.

_**You kill me you kill you! Idiot. I told you I am you.**_ The voice said again.

_Stop calling me an idiot_. Naruto pouted

_**How can I stop when it is what you are. **_The voice said then chuckled.

_Then that makes you an idiot too. _Naruto said happily.

_**No it doesn't because I'm the smarter version of you making you the complete idiot.**_ The voice said and laughed.

_That's not fair! Why do you get to be the smarter me?! Why can't I be the smarter me?!_ The voice sighed.

_**I just am idiot. By the way my name is Kurama. As I told you before I am the smarter version of you therefore I am pretty much your brain.**_ He said.

_Kurama ,huh? Why are you talking to me now all of a sudden?_ Naruto asked.

_**Because someone is trying to take our Beauty away from us.**_ Kurama sighed.

_What do you mean?_ Naruto asked dumbfounded.

_**Exactly what it sounds like.**_ Naruto still didn't get it then he sighed. _** I guess I gotta dumb it down for you. Someone is taking our girl, Beauty ,away from us.**_ Kurama said irritated.

_Someone is trying to take Sakura away from us? _Naruto asked angrily.

_**Sakura? You mean pinkie?**_ Kurama asked and forced down a chuckle.

_Duh. Who else is there? And you call me the dumb one._ Naruto mumbled under his breath.

_**I guess you really are the dumb one of this operation. Since you don't know then I can't speak to you about it.**_

_About what? Kurama?_ Nobody answered. _Kurama? Hey! Talk to me!_ Nobody answered and he sighed.

"Well that was weird." He said then looked down at the garden again and saw the gardener touch Hinata's face and hug her. Naruto watched in shock. Something snapped in him. He started to get angry so he started pacing.

"Hey kid what's the matter?" Jiraiya asked then walked into the office.

"Nothing." He said angrily and plopped on the desk chair.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Tell me what's eatin you." He said then sat on the chair in front of him.

"I said it's nothing." He growled and Jiraiya chuckled.

"You can't lie to me. You should know that by now." He said and chuckled again. Naruto's eyes softened then he let his head fall on the desk and Jiraiya laughed.

"When did we hire gardeners?" he asked angrily. JIraiya looked at him confused then thought.

"Well, your mom wanted a garden so your dad made one and hired many people to help tend to it. That was way before you were born. Why do you ask?" Jiraiya asked then looked at him. He stood up and walked toward the window and looked down. Hinata was no longer there.

"Do you know the gardeners?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya looked at him and thought again.

"No, not personally. Why?" he asked.

"One of them was hitting on HInata and I don't like it." he said under his breath and Jiraiya started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked irritated.

"You. You're funny. I knew you liked that girl." He said between laughs and it made Naruto blush.

"W-what are you talking about old man!?" Naruto yelled pointing at him.

"You've been giving her special treatment. I know you have. Ever since she's came here you've been slacking off and spacing out. When I ask you about it you would blush and say its nothing. Now I know for a fact that you do like her." Jiraiya said then chuckled to himself. Naruto started to blush again.

_Do I like Hinata? _Naruto asked himself.

_**Yes idiot. She's our Beauty**_. Kurama said then chuckled to himself. Naruto blushed at the name and started shaking his head.

"What are you talking about old man. I love Sakura. I already told you that before. I said she was the one for me and I meant it." Naruto said angrily then took his coat and put it on. "I'm going for a walk." He mumbled then walked out of the office. Once he walked out he heard Kurama sigh and say idiot and didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

"Stupid kid. Why can't he just get it through his brain that he likes the girl?" Jiraiya asked himself then sighed and walked out the room as well.

Naruto was about to leave but stopped when he heard someone singing in the kitchen._ Beautiful._ He thought with a smile and followed the angelic voice into the kitchen. _**Right.**_ The Kurama said and laughed as Naruto blushed. He walked toward the kitchen and saw Hinata doing the dishes and singing.

"I see the moon, the moon sees me  
shining through the leaves of the old oak tree  
Oh, let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love."

She sang then Naruto was so caught up in her voice that he didn't see the table bumped into it causing her to jump. She immediately turned around and dropped the plate from her hand when she saw that Naruto had been watching her.

"S-sorry. I just heard your beautiful voice so I followed it." he said blushing and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Hinata blushed at the complement then turned back toward the dish on the floor and sighed.

"S-sorry. I kinda broke your plate." She said then started to lift the broken glass from the floor.

"Oh it's okay. Here let me help you." He said then walked toward her. They picked up the glass from the floor together in comforting silence. The silence broke when she accidentally cut her hand.

"Oww." She whispered as blood started to come out of her and hit the floor.

"You cut yourself." He stated then pulled her up with him.

"It's fine I'll go get the first aid kit." She said then was about to leave but he stopped her.

"No I'll go get the first aid kit. You sit and wait here." He said then set her down on one of the dining chairs.

"It's fine I can just-"

"NO. It's my fault you dropped the plate in the first place so I'll get it for you." He said and rushed out of the kitchen before she could respond. Hinata starred at his back shocked and sighed.

"The least I could do is continue cleaning." She said and got a napkin to hold in the blood coming from her hand. She bent down and started picking up the big pieces of glass again then stopped when she saw two feet In front of her. She looked up to see a very angry Sakura.

"You broke plates…again." Sakura stated angrily. Hinata sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah… you see I was singing-"

"We pay you to clean. Not to sing. If you were paying more attention to your job instead of your voice then maybe this would have never happened." She said irritated.

"Sorry." She said quietly as she stood up to dump the shards in the trash.

"Hinata I got the…first aid kit." Naruto said then looked at Sakura.

"Hey babe. I thought you went out to get us something to eat." He said and walked toward her. He planted a kiss on her forehead not seeing Hinata flinch at the contact.

"I know honey I just forgot my wallet. I came in here looking for you and I found our little maid cleaning up." She said then looked at Hinata who was looking down.

"Yeah sorry about that. I kinda scared her while she was cleaning and she dropped it on accident." He said scratching his cheek nervously.

"Honey you know that you don't have to take the blame for her." Sakura whispered. Hinata heard it though and she sighed. Naruto was about to protest angrily but Hinata spoke up first.

"Since you guys need to talk I'll just go finish my job." She said and was about to walk out but Naruto called her.

"What about your hand?" he said holding up the first aid kit in his hand.

"Its fine. I've felt more pain that this before." She mumbled the last part to herself but Naruto heard it and his gaze softened as she walked away.

"She's so…depressing." Naruto glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Anywho. Do you know where my wallet is?" she asked happily. Naruto shook his head no.

"Sorry. Just go take my wallet and go buy us dinner." He said sadly.

"Alright sweetie." She said then puckered up for a kiss. Naruto looked at her grimly then kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be in the room." He said then left her in the kitchen speechless.

"What was that?" she asked herself quietly as she watched him walk up the stairs.

* * *

When Hinata was doing the laundry she noticed that her hand started to sting every time she changed the close.

"I should have token the first aid kit with me." She sighed then mentally slapped herself. When she finished transferring the laundry she was about to go to sleep but was stopped in the hallway by Shizune.

"Hey Hinata. How are you- oh my goodness what happened to your hand?" She exclaimed and rushed toward her taking her hand.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just cut myself picking up some glass." Hinata said casually and Shizune looked at her and shook her head.

"Come on let me wrap it properly for you." She said not really giving Hinata an option then led her to her office. Shizune sat her down then correctly wrapped her hand after cleaning it and putting medicine on it.

"Thank you. I was supposed to do this a while ago but I decided that work was more important." Hinata said quietly. Shizune shook her head.

"No that's not how we do things here. If you are hurt you tell someone then let them help you okay?" she said then looked at her. Hinata smiled a nodded her head.

"Alright. Thank you Miss Shizune." She said happily then stood up. Shizune looked at the girl then sighed.

"You know, nobody in this house likes Sakura." She said with a smirk on her face. Hinata stopped then looked down sadly. "Yeah. She's very rude." She continued. Hinata turned around slowly then looked at Shizune with sad eyes. "I can tell that she's been messing with you. She's trying to break you. I can tell. She does that to all the girls." She said annoyed.

"What do you mean all of the girls?" Hinata asked then sat back down.

"Well. Whenever we hire some girl…she picks on them till they just give up and quit. I think it's cause she's jealous of them." She said and smirked. "She even tried to do it to me but I've been working here since Naruto's parents were here and I know that I can handle a few mean words from a little girl." She said with a shrug.

"What about the other maids. Did they leave because of her?" Hinata asked and Shizune laughed.

"Sadly but no. They left because Jiraiya is a pervert and would flirt with all of them till they eventually quit. Don't worry Naruto made sure that he wouldn't flirt with you so you're okay." She said then laughed as Hinata sighed of relief. Hinata thought of all the mean things Sakura said to her and sighed sadly.

"Wow. So she's really is trying to break me huh?" she asked and looked up at her and Shizune nodded.

"I've seen it so many times and I'm tired of her…and do you want to know something? I think that you'll be the one to put her in her place." She said with a smile. Hinata smiled then stood up.

"Thanks for the pep talk Miss Shizune. And don't worry." She said as she walked out the room. "I've already been broken before I got here." She said then turned back to Shizune with a big smile on her face. "You can't break what's already broken right?" she said then left Shizune speechless.

* * *

**Bam! Another Chapter done! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Always Rains on the 8th of June

I don't own Naruto

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It was raining hard at a funeral. "Why are they lowering mommy in the ground?" the five year old asked her father as she cried. "Daddy? Daddy?" she wanted her father to answer the question. "I don't want Mommy to go!" she yelled as she cried for her mother. As she cried some of her family members shook their heads sadly feeling pity for the little girl while others looked at her in annoyance.

"Hush child. You're causing a scene." He said angrily. The little girl looked at him with tear in her eyes as the rain continued to pour.

"But Daddy. I don't want her to go. Tell them to stop." She cried sadly. This did it for her father, he finally snapped. He slapped her hard on the face.

"When I tell you to hush you hush!" he yelled at his crying daughter. "As for your mother, she is gone. Gone and she's not coming back. Now be a good daughter and be quiet!" He yelled at his daughter and stomped away. She watched her father leave then looked at the coffin sadly.

"Please don't cry my hunny." She turned around quickly at the sound of her mother's voice only to find no one there.

"Mommy." She whispered sadly.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Hinata woke up to the sound of the rain pouring outside. She looked at the clock and it flashed six exactly in the morning. She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She rolled out of the bed and turned on the light. She made her way toward the calendar next to her mirror and looked at the circled date.

"June 8th" she whispered sadly then looked at the window as little droplets accumulated on the window. "It always rains on this day." She said sadly. She shook her head then went to go take a quick shower.

After her shower she put on some warm clothes then made her way down stairs quietly making sure she wouldn't wake anyone up. She looked through the closets hopping to find an umbrella and found one happily. She reached for the house phone and dialed Neji's number. After a few rings he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he said groggily and Hinata chuckled lightly to herself.

"Sorry for waking you up." She said softly.

"No problem Hinata what's up?" he said.

"It's June 8th." She said sadly. "I'll meet you at the flower shop." She said in the same sad tone.

"Alright. Meet you there. See you later." He said sadly.

"Yeah." She responded then hung up. She sighed then started for the kitchen

"I should write a note." She said sadly then sighed as she looked for some paper in the kitchen. When she went into the kitchen she was startled when she saw Shizune making herself coffee.

"Good morning Hinata…Where are you going?" she asked curiously. Hinata let out the breath she didn't know she was holding then greeted her as well.

"Good morning and as for where I'm going… I'm meeting someone very special to me." She said sadly then looked at the ground. Shizune noticed that it was a touchy subject so she decided to let it go.

"Alright. You may want to take a coat as well." She said pointing at the closet in the hallway. Hinata looked at her then where she was pointing to then nodded. She walked toward the closet and opened it to find only Naruto's Jackets.

"Ma'am…these are far too big on me." She said.

"It's better too big then getting a cold." Shizune said in response receiving a nod from Hinata. She took the smallest one she could find then put it on.

"I actually came in here to write a note for you guys before I left. Well since you're up I would like to ask if you could tell Naruto and everyone I left and won't be back till later on today." She said sadly.

"It's fine. I'll tell them. Are you going alone?" she asked a little worried.

"No I called Neji before I came here. He'll be with me." She said quietly. "Thanks for the concern." Shizune nodded.

"Alright. Take all the time you need." She said then turned back to her coffee. Hinata nodded then made her way outside. She opened the door and a gust of fresh air hit her in the face. She watched as the rain fell slowly. She sighed then opened her umbrella and started to walk to the local flower shop. It would take a while to get there but she didn't mind. She liked to take things slow on this day.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto woke up feeling uneasy. He looked over and Sakura was still asleep. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his face. He got up then made his way toward Hinata's room for some reason. He knocked on the door quietly then noticed what he was doing and stopped.

"Why'd I come here?" he asked himself out loud then looked at his watch. "It's 7:30 in the morning. Of course she won't be awake." He said then started to walk away when her door slowly creaked open. He stopped in mid-step then turned around slowly.

"Sorry for waking you up Hinata. I didn't even know why I came-" he stopped when he noticed that she wasn't standing at the door. He walked toward her room and opened the door to reveal an empty room. "H-Hinata?" he called out then went over toward her bed and felt it. "It's cold. She must've been up for a while now." He stated then something caught his eye. He looked over to the calendar to see a date circled in red. He walked up to the calendar and noticed that it was today's date. Then it clicked in his mind. "She must've left somewhere…alone." He said then his eyes widened and he rushed out the room then down stairs. He ran into the kitchen to find Shizune making breakfast instead of Hinata.

"W-where's Hinata?" Naruto asked in a panicky voice. Shizune raised a brow then continued cooking.

"She left." She said simply. Naruto's heart started racing. _Why would she leave me?_ He asked himself. "She went to visit someone important to her." She finished and Naruto sighed in relief.

"So she's coming back?" he asked her a little happier.

"Yeah, but later on today." She said then set some food on the table. He nodded then sat down.

"Where'd she go? Did she take someone with her? I don't think she should have gone alone. She should have woken me up or something so I could go with her." He rambled on and Shizune chuckled.

"Stop being a worry wart. She called Neji so they'll go where ever they're going together. Relax." She said and sat down in front of him.

"Do you have any clue where they're going?" Naruto asked as he took some food and put it in his plate. Shizune shook her head no.

"She just said she was meeting someone with Neji and won't be back till later on today." She said then drank some of her coffee.

"I just hope nothing bad happens. I have a bad feeling." He said then started to eat.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata finally arrived at the flower shop and spotted Neji holding two vases full of white carnations in one hand and an umbrella in the other. She smiled at him sadly and he did the same.

"You ready?" he asked as she walked toward him. She nodded then they started to walk toward the cemetery. They walked for about 30 minutes in complete comforting silence till they finally arrived at the cemetery. They walked in sadly then went their separate ways. Hinata arrived at a tomb stone and closed her umbrella not caring if she got wet. She knelt down then touched the engraved words with trembling hands. She looked down at the flowers then slowly exchanged the flowers.

"Hey mom. I'm sorry I couldn't come visit you all those years. You probably know why already." She said then sniffled whipping some tears from her eyes.

"I'm just happy I could come visit you this year. You've probably seen me go through hell for the past few years. I'm sorry for making you worry." She said then hugged herself.

"I-I just want to let you know I'm okay now. You see I'm finally away from that man. He can't harm me anymore." She said with a little smile.

"I-I got my first real job. I don't get paid though. Don't worry though, I don't want him to pay me because he saved me from living in hell. He saved me mom. I owe him my life." She said then wiped more tears from her eyes.

"You know what mom. I'm actually glad that Hiashi sent me away. I know it sounds weird but I kinda am. If he never did then I wouldn't have met Naruto." She said happily.

"Sure those years were hell but it was worth it since I can stay with him. He makes me…happy." She said with a blush.

"My heart's been crushed, battered, teased and so on. I thought that I couldn't love anymore…but he's shown me the way to love again…even if he doesn't know it. I can't believe I'm saying this…but I think I'm in love with him mom." She said wiping more tears from her eyes.

"It's kind of silly you know, me the sex slave in love with the business man. It looks like I'm some gold digger or something." She chuckled at the thought.

"But I can't stop the way I feel about him when he's around. He makes me laugh and smile…I never thought that I would do those things again but he helped me." She smiled

"I wish you could see him mom. Maybe later on I can bring him to you…when I find the courage." She then scratched the back of her head sheepishly then laughed.

"Yeah…whenever I'm around him I feel…safe and secure. Like nobody can hurt me. I really like that feeling." She said then sighed.

"The only problem is…he has a girlfriend. She's really mean but I can tell that he really loves the girl. And if that makes him happy even though it hurts me, then so be it. As long as he's happy." She said softly then looked up when she noticed that the rain stopped.

"Well that's a first. Don't tell me you were crying because I didn't visit you." She said then the sun shined on where she was at and Hinata smiled.

"Well don't worry mom that's gonna change. I'll make sure that I'll come every week from this day forward. I am free now after all." She heard footsteps coming her direction and she assumed it was Neji coming her way.

"Well mom, I think it's time for me to go now. I'll see you next week at the same time and day. I love you mom." She said then stood up slowly. When she turned around she didn't expect to see what she saw. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Hinata that was beautiful…it kind of made me not want to do this to you." Kabuto said as he walked toward her.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked frightened at what he might do.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you…yet." He said with a smirk. He walked up to her and caressed her cheek. Then she backed up immediately and hit his hand away.

"Get away from me." She said in a lowed voice.

"Aww. Come on are we no longer friends?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"What do you want? I'm already been paid off so why are you here?" she asked angrily and he glared at her.

"He's here because I asked him to be here." Said another voice. She looked toward the voice and cowered in fear. "It's been a long time Hinata." He said.

"Hiashi…" she said surprised. He looked at her with anger then slapped her in the face.

"You will speak to me with respect!" he yelled as she cupped her cheek and looked down in anger.

"What the hell do you want _old man_!" she yelled angrily. "How dare you come to me after 10 years and expect me to give you some sort of respect! You sold me dammit! You sold me to him!" she yelled pointing at Kabuto. "Unless you forgot you sold me to that snake like bastard! Then you come to me saying 'you will speak to me with respect'? That's bullshit! I'll die before I show you any type of respect!" she yelled. Hiashi got made with each word then slapped her again this time much harder causing her lip to bleed.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone and with that language!" he yelled then was about to hit her again but Kabuto spoke up.

"Remember what we came here for." He said then Hiashi lowered his hand.

"You're right. I came here to talk to you about you're…love." He said the last word with venom and Hinata's eyes widened. "You see…you know how the Hyuga are the second most powerful business in the country. The first is the Namikaze. I wish to blame your kidnapping on them and force you to stand against them on trial." He said cooly as Hinata starred at him in rage.

"Why the hell do you think I would do that!?" she yelled and he slapped her again then pulled her by her chin and whispered to her.

"Because if you don't…then I'll make sure that Neji ends up sleeping next to his father." He said as her eyes widened in shock. He let her go. "Just think about that." He said then started to leave with Kabuto following behind.

Hinata looked in their direction and when they were out of sight she collapsed to the ground and started to weep. As she cried a dark cloud covered up the sun and it started to rain again. She cried for what seemed like hours till Neji came running toward her with blood running down his head.

"Hinata! Are you alright?!" he yelled worried as raced to her. He bent down and she hugged the life out of him and cried harder. He cooed at her then picked her up bridal style and started walking out of the cemetery. Once out he place her on a bench and pulled out his phone and dialed Naruto's number. After the phone rang for the 5th time he finally picked up.

"Why you blowing up my phone Ne-"

"Come to the cemetery _now_. It's Hinata." Neji cut him off.

"On my way." He said in a serious voice then hung up. Neji walked back toward his cousin then hugged her as she cried. He rocked her till she finally began to quiet down. He looked at her and noticed her bleeding lip and red face and mentally cursed himself for letting someone hurt her again. After about 5 minutes Naruto finally came. He rushed over to them.

"What the hell happened!?" he yelled causing Hinata to jump. He looked at her sadly then mumbled an apology to a glaring Neji. Hinata finally looked up to the both of them. She looked at Neji and gasped when she saw blood seeping through his head.

"H-how did that happen?" she asked then searched for a napkin or something to wipe his head.

"Never mind me. What happened to you? You're the one I'm worried about." He said in a saddened tone. She looked at both of them and started to cry.

"It…was…Hiashi…" she said between sobs and both of their eyes widened in shock and anger.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys…rough week for me. Hoped you guys enjoyed it ;D**


	7. New Plan

**I don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

"W-what did you just say?" Neji asked grinding his teeth together hoping he didn't hear her right. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Hiashi…Hyuga." She said sadly then tried to wipe the tears from her eyes only for more to fall down.

"What the hell was he doing here?!" Naruto yelled causing her to jump.

"Lower your goddamn voice! Let's talk about this at your house for I know for a fact we can't talk about it at mine." Neji said then wiped the rain from his face only to see blood on his hand.

"Can we take you to the hospital first? That wound is really bad." Hinata said in almost a whisper. They looked at her sadly then nodded.

"Come on lets go in my car." Naruto said then helped her up. They drove to the hospital in silence when Hinata finally spoke up.

"How did you get that on your head Neji?" She asked sadly. He looked at her through the rearview mirror and sighed.

"Someone knocked me out while I was paying my respects for my father." He said calmly. The last few words made her flinch. _I can't tell them…Neji will get hurt if I don't do it. I can't let him get hurt._ She thought to herself.

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked worried at she might have been injured too. She snapped back into reality.

"Huh?" she said looking at a worried Naruto. "Sorry I was…just thinking." She said sadly then looked down at her lap. Naruto still looked worried as they pulled up at the hospital.

"Okay we are here guys. Let's hurry and get Neji stitched up so we can finish our conversation." He said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Can you walk straight Neji?" she asked as she got out of the car earning a nod. As they walked into the hospital both Neji and Naruto could tell that Hinata was deep in thought. They arrived at the front desk and the nurses immediately took Neji and started to patch him up. One of the nurses handed some papers to Neji to sign as they took care of him.

Hinata was relieved to see that her cousin was getting treated. She looked at Naruto at the corner of her eyes then bit on her bottom lip. _I don't know what to do. I want to tell them but that can risk Neji's life…I also don't want to testify against Naruto for he had nothing to do with this. Damn that man to hell! Just when I find a glimpse of happiness he just shoots it down with more troublesome nonsense. _She thought then sighed heavily.

"Don't worry you both will be fine." Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and tried to hold back tears. "It's okay to cry." He whispered to her and that's what she did. She leaned on his shoulder and started to cry her eyes out. He held her and rocked her till she was out of tears and fell fast asleep. When Neji was done he walked over to them with a scowl.

"Damn that Hiashi. Why did he have to ruin this day for her. It's already a sad enough day as it is." He whispered with his voice laced with venom. Naruto looked at the girl sleeping in his arms and sighed.

"Why does she have to go through all of this? Why her?" Naruto whispered sadly. Neji's eyes softened and looked at his sleeping cousin.

"I wish I knew." He said sadly then looked outside as the rain continued to fall.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata woke up drenched in her sweat panting heavily. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. She sighed and wiped her face with shaking hands. _I will not let any of that happen to Neji._ She thought to herself thinking back to her nightmare and shook slightly.

She stood up slowly and walked toward the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She looked like a walking zombie. She sighed again then walked into her room and got a change of clothes and a towel then hopped in the shower.

Neji knocked on the door slightly then opened the door only to see an empty bed. He started to panic but then heard the sound of the shower running. He took a deep breath then knocked on her bathroom door.

"Hinata. We need to talk once you get out of the bathroom." He said sternly and after he heard a small reply from her he walked out of the room toward the living room.

Hinata put her head on the cold tile wall thinking about her talk with her 'father'. She sighed again after she heard her cousin at the door. "I can't tell them. If I do then he will find out and try to harm Neji…and I will not let that happen." She whispered harshly to herself then punched the wall over and over again.

"Damn it." she cursed then massaged her now throbbing hand. She sighed then turned off the water and got ready for a long talk with her cousin and Naruto.

**With Neji/Naruto**

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as Neji came down the stairs. Neji nodded.

"She's taking a shower." He said then sat across from him picking up his tea and drinking it trying to calm his nerves.

"What do you think they talked about?" Naruto asked as he leaned back in the chair looking at the ceiling thinking about what her bastard father wanted from her after all these years.

"I honestly don't know. I don't even know how he found out she was here in the first place. I know it's already been a few months since she's got here but I never mentioned it and everyone still thinks she's missing." Neji said then took another sip of his tea. Naruto was about to say something else but then Hinata came down. She was wearing some of his old clothes, sweats and a black t-shirt with her hair tied up in a wet, messy bun. In all honesty Naruto still thought that she looked beautiful even when she wasn't wearing the fancy clothes that Shizune gave her.

"Hey." Naruto said quietly as she made her way down the stairs. Once at the bottom she mumbled what sounded like a 'hi' then sat in the arm chair next to both of them and looked down at her lap not daring to look up at either of them. Nothing but silence came after she sat down. Naruto looked at Neji then to Hinata then back to Neji. Neji just starred at her for a while then broke the everlasting silence.

"Well?" he said softly. She still couldn't meet their gazes as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Neji sighed and looked at Naruto for help. Naruto shrugged then received a glare from him.

"Hinata you know you could trust us right?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to try to look her in the eyes but she turned away from him. "Hinata. How can we help you if you don't tell us what the problem is?" Naruto asked quietly. She looked back down and mumbled something that neither of them could hear.

"What was that?" Neji asked. She looked up at both of them with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I said you can't help me. That's the thing. Neither of you can help me. I have to help you." She whispered the last part to herself and chocked back sobs trying to escape.

"I'm sure we can Hinata-"

"No you can't." she said sadly cutting off Neji's protest. "I have to fix this." She said then stood up.

"Whatever Hiashi said you can tell us! We're grown men we can handle it!" Naruto yelled then towered over her a little causing her to sit back down.

"Naruto's right. If he threatened you in any way we'll protect you." Neji said.

"Yeah. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. I already told you that I'd protect you with my life." He said softly causing her to look up at him in shock with tears running down her face. He reached over and brushed them away.

"I NEVER break my promises." He said softly. She looked him straight in the eyes then turned away from him slightly.

"And I thank you for that…but I have to fix this on my own." She said then started to walk away but Neji gripped her on the arm.

"What is with you? We want to help you. I want to help you but you're pushing us away. Why?" Neji asked sadly. She turned to him with a small smile on her face.

"Because…I'm doing something that I believe is right." She said sadly then broke free from his grasp then turned fully around. "Neji. I want you to promise me that when you get home you will act like you don't remember anything that happened at the grave yard and act like I didn't tell you that I talked to him." She said with pleading eyes.

"Hell No! I can't promise that! I'll talk to him about it so-"

"No Neji you have to promise!" she said a little louder than expected. Neji looked at her sadly then nodded.

"You have my word that I won't talk as though I knew he was there." He said then sighed. She turned to Naruto with a small smile.

"Naruto I want to thank you for letting me stay with you. I don't know if I'll be back or not but you shouldn't worry. It's for the best.

"Wait what are you-"

"Sorry but I think it's time for me to go. I can't be staying here with you anymore. I have to…finish what my father started." She said cutting Neji off.

"What? Why? Wait what are you talking about?! You can't, Can't leave!" Naruto yelled. "I'll protect you! You don't have to do this by yourself. I already said I'll protect you." He said sadly. He felt like his heart was tearing in two. _**She's trying to get away boy. She's trying to leave us.**_

"I will not let you leave. I already lost you once so I'm not gonna let it happen again." Neji said seriously. She looked at both of them with tears falling from her eyes. She was considering of staying. She did have a good time with Naruto in this house…but she can't let his life go down the drain and she would not except Neji dying.

"I'm sorry but I'm leaving tonight. I'm taking some clothes and i'm gonna go. It was fun but I have to do this if either of you like it or not." She said then ran up the stairs leaving both men speechless.

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled then ruffled his hair then fell to the ground in complete shock. "What the hell is she talking about? What the hell did that bastard say to her, causing her to leave me?" Neji quirked a brow at him then he blushed a little. "I mean us." Naruto corrected himself.

"We can't let her leave." Neji said then looked at Naruto with determined eyes and he nodded.

"We'll stay here till she tries to leave then we'll stop her." Naruto said and Neji grunted in agreement.

Unnoticed to them Hinata heard the entire thing then smiled at the thought that they cared so much about her. She sighed then went back to her room. "I have to do this. I know I can do this. I have proof." She said to herself as she packed some stuff.

Sakura came home late(again) and noticed Neji and Naruto on the couch with serious faces.

"What's the madder? Father's best friend die?" she asked almost happily. He turned around to see her with new shopping bags in tow.

"That's not even a funny joke. Why are you late?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Ino wanted to go shopping soo" she trailed off and he nodded. Neji looked at him for a while then shook his head. "What's with the serious face?" she asked then gripped his face playfully. He slapped her hand away.

"Stop. Hinata's….leaving." he said sadly. Sakura started to giggle causing the men to look at her like she was crazy.

"That's it? That's why everyone's so sad? I say let her leave. If she wants to leave then let her leave. It was better without her here anyway." She said then giggled again.

"What are you talking about? Let her leave? Why would I do that? She's been a big help ever since she got here." Naruto said angrily.

"I'm gonna go get some more tea." Neji said angrily before he walked into the kitchen with his cup in his hand.

"Yes let her go. If she isn't grateful to us for letting her stay in our house then let her leave." Sakura said angrily.

"There is more to it." he said angrily.

"Why are you defending her!?" she shouted. He stood up then walked into his office with Sakura following behind.

"I defend her because I know that she is going through a tough time and she doesn't need anyone kicking her out if she doesn't even have a place to stay!" he shouted back at her.

"She's a grown woman for crying out loud! She can take care of herself!" Sakura yelled then crossed her arms.

"Yes she is a grown woman…a grown woman who's been hurt for 10 years straight without a break. She finally gets a break and I'm not gonna be the one to send her away, on the streets again!" he yelled causing Sakura to jump a little.

"What is she to you? Why do you care so much about her?" Sakura asked a little hurt. Naruto sighed and sat down in his office chair.

"She's…" he didn't finish because Neji rushed into the office.

"She left." Neji said with a worried expression on his face. Naruto shot out of his chair and rushed out of the room.

"What do you mean she left!? I thought you were gonna stay in the living room and watch out for her?!" Naruto yelled as they ran outside.

"You can't blame me! I was in the kitchen trying to avoid the screaming coming from you and your pink whore!" Neji yelled and looked around for any signs of Hinata. Naruto looked down and saw a note.

"Neji look at this." He said then handed him the paper and her read out loud.

"Thanks for your help for getting me this far. Don't worry I have a place to stay and everything. I just have to do this. For my sake…and for both of you guys'. See you In a little bit. Hinata." Neji read then crumbled up the paper. Naruto fell on his knees and looked up at the sky.

"What does she mean for our sake?" he asked Neji sadly. He just looked at him and sighed.

"I have no idea. I guess we just have to trust in her decision and wait for her to come back." Neji said then looked at the sky as well. Naruto looked at Neji.

"Neji…why does it hurt?" he asked and Neji gave him a confused look. Naruto pointed at his chest. "It's like I'm dying or something. My chest hurts. Really bad." He said then grabbed at his shirt. Neji smirked a little.

"It hurts because someone you…care for just left you." He said simply then walked toward him. "Come on lets go inside." He said then offered his hand. Naruto gladly accepted his hand then stood up.

"Does your chest hurt too?" he asked him as they walked into the house. There was a long silence then he finally answered.

"Yeah. It does." He said then entered the house thinking about how he was going to go to his house and not kill his uncle.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata opened the taxi car door and told him to wait so she could get the money to pay him with. She ran up to the house door and knocked loudly.

"Sorry sir I'll get your money right away I just have to ask my friend for some." She said and continued to knock on the door.

"Don't worry miss I can wait." He said happily. She smiled at him then was about to knock on the door again when the door opened to revile Sai.

"Hinata? Honey what are you doing here so late?" he asked then opened the door wider for her to walk in.

"Umm. Can you give me like 20 bucks to pay him. I'm sooo sorry but this is an emergency and right know you're the only one I trust with this information." She said sadly. He looked at her and immediately went for his wallet. After paying the nice taxi driver he led her in and sat her on the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about Honey?" Sai said after he sat some tea down in front of her. Hinata sighed then told him everything that happened at the grave yard. Sai looked at her in horror.

"What type of bastard does that to his own daughter_ and_ nephew!?" he yelled and stood up and started to pace. "No wonder why you left. Well Honey, you can stay here with mama for as long as you need to." She said then pulled her up for a hug.

"Thank you Sai. I knew I could trust you." She said with teary eyes. Sai pulled away and looked at her then wiped the stray tears that fell.

"Of course you could trust me. So what are you gonna do?" he asked her then stepped back so she could have some space to think.

"I know how to start. I have to get the house security tapes from the Hyuga Manor." She said as she thought.

"Why would you need those?" Sai asked confused. She looked at him and smiled.

"Because when I get the one from ten years ago when he sold me to that man I'll have proof that the Namikaze didn't kidnap me." She said then started thinking again.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting that? I know for a fact that you can't ask your cousin and they would never let you inside the building." Sai said then looked up when she snapped her fingers.

"Did I ever tell you I had a little sister?" she asked him and his eyes widened with mishchief. "I think tomorrow we could pay her a little visit." She said happily. Thinking about how much her sister was bitter sweet.

"Wait what if she doesn't wanna give it to you?" Sai said then sat back down and crossed his legs.

"Then we'll make her promise not to tell Hiashi." She said not happy about the thought of her sister not wanting to help her.

"What if she brakes that promise?" he asked clearly concerned about her plan failing.

"The only good thing about Hyuga's is that once they make a promise they can't break it no matter what. It's like going against the family or something like that." She said then drank some of her tea. He nodded.

"Well maybe we can visit her after I work tomorrow." He said and she shook her head.

"No she has to be alone. How about at the school. When is your next day off?" she asked him then took another sip of her tea.

"Thursday." He said and she nodded.

"We'll meet with her at the school." She said and they both nodded and she yawned.

"Okay sweetie no more planning for tonight. I want you to go up those stairs take a shower, because you look like you need one, put on some of my old clothes and get to sleeping. You're gonna need you beauty sleep for when we get into the serious stuff." He said sadly and she nodded with another yawn.

After her quick shower she brushed her teeth and hair and laid down and fell into deep sleep thinking about how she would save both Neji and Naruto.

* * *

**Okayy guys I am soooo sorry I suck at updating…I had trouble thinking of ways for saving Neji, Naruto, and Hinata's assess so this is what I came up with. I want to thank yall for the reviews though yall are freaking awesome…so anyways have a good one ;D**


	8. Discussions

**Okayy! Another Chapter for you amazing people! ;D-I don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto sat at his office desk unable to sleep from the recent events that happened earlier that night. He looked over the papers on his desk and sighed. _Why would she leave?_ He asked himself.

_**I have no idea. I doesn't make sense. It was Hiashi. He probably threatened her so she decided to leave for our sakes. **_Kurama said thinking back to when she said it was the best for him and Neji.

_But I don't get it. What would he say for her to go?_ Naruto asked.

_**I feel like he probably threatened to kill us or Neji and so she left so we won't get hurt. **_Kurama said angrily. Naruto thought about it some more and let the thought sink in.

_I think that you're right. She would have left already if she didn't want to stay here. Damn that Hiashi! _Naruto cursed his name then Jiraiya walked in.

"Hey I heard the news what the hell happened?" he asked then sat down in the seat in front of Naruto's desk.

"Hiashi happened." He said angrily then started putting his papers together.

"The Hyuga company owner?" Jiraiya asked surprised. Naruto nodded then sighed.

"When Hinata left to visit her mother's grave he showed up, knocked Neji out, then pretty much threatened to do something to either me, Hinata, or Neji. After we took Neji to the hospital she wouldn't tell us what he said then she left." He said then slammed his desk shut after placing the documents in it.

"Calm down kid." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to be calm when I have no idea where she is and if she is safe or not? For all I know her bastard ass father could of sold her again." He said angrily.

"If he wanted to do that don't you think that he would have taken her while she was at the grave?" Jiraiya said calmly.

_**He does have a point.**_ Naruto shook his head then sighed again.

"Sorry for the little outburst. I'm just…worried for her that's all." He said then wiped his face.

"It's all good. I understand. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I doubt that she would go crash at one of my friends' place. And extremely doubt that she would go back home." Naruto said then stood up and started pacing.

"How do you know for sure that she wouldn't go back home? You said she talked to Hiashi. Maybe he wanted her to come home." Jiraiya said looking at him as he paced. Naruto thought about it then stopped pacing.

"If she was going back home then why did she goodbye to me and Neji? Plus if she was there Neji would have called me by now." He said then thought about other people she might've known. "She didn't really leave much, only to go see her mother on most days, then she'd come back on time so I don't think she visited anyone outside the house." Naruto stated then started pacing again.

"I see. What did she say before she left?" Jiraiya asked then took out a sheet of paper. Naruto thought for a second then dug in his pocket for the note Neji and he saw on the ground outside. He handed it to him and he read it. "Did she say anything else?" he asked then handed it back to him.

"Most of it is fuzzy cause I'm still trippin that she's gone. I remember her saying that she was gonna finish what her father started. Whatever that means." He said then flopped back down on his office chair and dropped his head on his desk.

"Maybe she's gonna try to put her dad in jail. It would make perfect sense since he did sell her." He said then thought using the thinker pose. Naruto looked up at him.

"Then why did she leave? We could have helped her." Naruto said sadly. Jiraiya sighed then stood up.

"That my friend is something I don't know. Maybe it's deeper than that, but I have no clue. We'll have to wait and watch out for what she's doing. I'm sure she has a good reason for why she left and is doing what she's doing." He said as he watched Naruto sigh and lift his head off the table.

"I guess you're right. It's just I don't like her being out there without me or Neji around. Plus she should be here, this is her home now." He said sadly then stood up again. "Thanks for the talk old man. I really needed to get it out of my system. I'm heading for bed." He said then walked passed Jiraiya and went to his room. Jiraiya watched him leave then chuckled to himself.

"Girl, only if you knew how much you're breaking his heart even though he doesn't even know it himself." Jiraiya said to himself before walking to his room.

* * *

**With Sakura**

"Damn. I think he may be falling for her." Saskue said then hit the steering wheel hard.

"That's what I've been thinking. Ever since she came to that house we've been spending less and less time together, not that I don't mind." Sakura said irritated. Sasuke sighed then messaged his temples.

"Well this makes hard for us. You were supposed to marry him then divorce him for cheating on him with her but now since he's already falling for her he could dump you any time he wants for her." Sasuke said then sighed again.

"Well not now. She left. Nobody knows where she is. She just started talking nonsense then left. Not even her cousin knows where she is." Sakura said and he smiled.

"I see. sense she's gone you'll have to be a real charmer. You still have a chance if she's gone. Do whatever it takes to get him to propose to you then I'll do the rest after you two are married." He said with a smirk.

"And what will you do to catch him cheating on me? You know he is really loyal so he won't cheat on me when we're married." she asked then moved from the passenger seat to sit on his lap. He laughed at what seemed to be a stupid question and put his arm around her.

"Consider the fact that the idiot believes I'm his best friend. I'll just take him to a strip club, get him drunk, and I'm sure that he'll cheat once he's wasted." He said laughing. Sakura nodded then giggled with him. He hugged her closer then sighed.

"Maybe it's time for you to go. I don't think I'll let you leave if we start to kiss." He said happily. She giggled then nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I guess you're right, He might notice if I'm out here too long." She said then kissed him quickly and got of his lap and into the passenger seat then got out of the car. "I'll see you later." She said then blew him a kiss. She watched as he caught it then drive off into the night. She sighed and put on a smile then walked into the house. She poked her head in then looked around to make sure nobody was there then walked in and silently closed the door.

"So where did you go?" someone said behind her. She cursed under her breath then turned around to see and angry Shizune.

"I wanted to see the stars." She said simply then shrugged.

"Ahhh. So you were star gazing?" she said obviously not buying her story.

"Yeah I was so why don't you get your head from out of my ass and mind your own damn business." She said clearly irritated. Shizune put her hands up in defense and smirked.

"I'm sure your asshole is big enough for my head to fit in it and as for me minding my own business, well honey you and Naruto are my business. You may not like it but I have to check up on you two. So stop bitching at me cause you made a mistake and go get some beauty sleep cause the way your face is looking, you need a lot of it." she said then started walking away from the fuming pinkette. Before she walked up the stairs she looked at her over her shoulder.

"Whatever you think you're doing it's not gonna work. Cause I know for a fact that when Hinata comes back you'll be gone quicker than you expected." She said then continued up the stairs leaving Sakura to bathe in her anger.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata woke up with the rays of sun her face. She yawned then sat up. She took in her surroundings then rolled out of the bed wondering where the hell she was. She fell out the bed face first then remembered what happened last night.

"That's right I came to Sai's house." She said out loud then rubbed her injured face. She sighed then got off the ground and dusted her clothes off. She picked up the blanket and made her bed before freshening up for the day. Once she was ready she walked down stairs to see Sai cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sugar." He said happily. He turned around and gave her a big smile. She eyed him then smiled at his attire. He was wearing a dark purple apron that said 'go make your own damn sandwich' on it in bright pink letters. He was also wearing blue bunny slippers. She giggle.

"Good morning to you too Sai. I want to thank you again for letting me stay here." She said happily as she sat down at the table.

"Nonsense. I thought we went over this last night." He said pouting. She laughed at his antics then nodded.

"You're right. So what's for breakfast?" she asked then stood up to see what he was cooking.

"I'm making pancakes." He said happily as he stirred the pancake batter. She nodded then walked back toward the table.

"So when do you work?" she asked him as she stood back up to make some tea. "Where are the cups?"

"They are in that shelf over there." He said pointing with the bowl. "And as for working I work in a few hours." He said then poured some of the pancake mix into the pan.

"Oh." Hinata said sadly.

"Don't worry I'll get back as soon as I can. You can clean the house if you want." He said joking about her maid job.

"Seriously? I would do it." she said in a serious tone. Sai looked at her like she was crazy for a second then started to laugh.

"Do you seriously like cleaning that much? You just stopped being a maid and now you're at it again." He said then laughed again. She pouted a little.

"Well it's better than doing nothing. And besides I get to pay for staying here by cleaning." She said with a smile.

"Jee, I wonder where I heard that before?" he said then rolled his eyes. She giggled. As they waited for the pancakes they talked about what they were going to do tomorrow.

"So how is this going to work?" he asked her as he sat the cooked pancakes on the table in the center. She did the same thing with the pot of tea and two cups and plates.

"Well I first want to see if we can find her at the school. If she is alone then that would be great. We find her then we'll take her with us for a little bit. I want to spend as much time with her as possible." She said with a small smile. Sai nodded then continued to put pancakes on the table.

"Yeah we could do that. Continue." He said then sat down at the table.

"After we talk to her and she decides what to do then we'll start my big plan from there." She said then sat down in front of him. He nodded. After they gave thanks for the food, they dug in. They talked about various things as they enjoyed their breakfast. After they ate Sai had to get ready for work leaving Hinata to clean the kitchen.

"Honey I'm gonna go get going. One of my girlfriend's gonna come over before I get here so if a weird girl with buns on her head asks for me just tell her to come in." Sai called from the door.

"Alright. I'll see you after work. Whatever you do don't talk to Mr. Namikaze." She said from the kitchen.

"It's not like he talks to me anyways." He said then faked sniffled. She laughed and said her finale goodbye before he left. She sighed once she was done with dishes thinking that she was once again alone.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto woke up and rolled out of bed. He did his daily routine then made his way downstairs. He yawned then made himself a cup of coffee. _Its not the same when she's not here._ He thought then sighed.

_**You definitely got that right. It's like the sun just stopped shinning.**_ Kurama said sadly and Naruto nodded in agreement.

_That's a perfect simile for this situation._ Naruto thought then drank his coffee.

_**I'm surprised that you even know what a simile is. **_Kurama said causing Naruto to choke on his coffee. Kurama laughed.

_Shut up._ He said to him then wiped his mouth. After cleaning his mess he went into his office and decided it was time to do some office work. He sat down and noticed it was dark in the room then decided to open the blinds. When he did he saw the garden and sighed again.

"She was always in that garden." He whispered to himself then walked out of his office then outside toward the garden. He looked around and saw many flowers decorated all over the place. He walked around for a little bit taking in the scenery and sighed again. He was about to walk away but then someone caught his eye. It was _The Gardener._ He growled a bit then walked toward him.

Sai walked into the garden and immediately notice Naruto. He decided he would lay low just in case Naruto decided that he would come to talk to him but it obviously didn't work.

"Hey. What's your name?" Naruto called as he walked toward him. Sai cursed his under his breath then turned toward him.

"My name is Sai sweetie. It's nice to finally meet my boss." He said happily and held out his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto forced himself not to barf at the nickname the guy just gave him.

"Well Sai, I know that you and Hinata talk a lot…do you know where she might be by any chance?" Naruto asked. Sai curse again in his mind and hoped that he could get through the day in one piece.

* * *

**Kayy guys I'm soo happy I got this chapter finished vewy quickly…I know yall are glad arnt chya? Well anyways… I really hope it snows tomorrow cuz if it does I gets to update another chapter for you guys and probably Monday too if it snows really bad tomorrow ;D have a good night**


	9. Finally

**I don't Own Naruto. Guess who update faster than the other few times... this kid i hope yalls enjoy.**

* * *

"So do you know where she might be? I don't know where she is and I'm really worried." Naruto said in a soft tone. Sai looked at him sadly and debated if he should tell him or not. He looked at him then up to the sky.

"Sweetie…I wish I could tell you but…I know she wouldn't want that." He whispered. Naruto's eyes widened then he gripped him by the collar.

"So you do know something?! Tell me where she is dammit!" Naruto yelled. Sai glared at him then pushed his hand away from him.

"You're really cute but you're kinda dumb." Sai said then took a step back from him. "I already told you that she doesn't want me to tell you." He said sadly. Naruto glared at him.

"Why doesn't she want me to know? I'm hurting damn it! It hurts and I want the pain to go away!" he yelled then gripping his chest. Sai looked at him then smiled at him.

"Do you know why it hurts?" Sai asked. Naruto looked at him then thought.

"Neji said it's because I lost someone I….care for?" He said looking confused. Sai laughed at him.

"I see. So you do love her." Sai said happily then started hopping up and down. "Oh my god I can't wait for the wedding! I have to go home and tell her-"

"She's at your house!?" Naruto yelled then Sai clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sai said trying to play it off.

"You just said I have to go home and tell her! Don't you fucking play dumb with me!" Naruto yelled.

"I was talking about my BFF Tenten. I also said 'so you do love her'. You remember your girlfriend right? I was talking about her." Sai said in his defense trying to fix his mistake. Naruto looked at him then to the ground.

"I don't love her." Naruto mumbled but Sai heard it then smirked.

"What was that honey? Speak up." Sai said looking at his nails with the smirk still on his face.

"I said I don't love her damn it! I love Hinata and right now I need her more than anything in the world! I need to see her laugh, smile, be happy! I want to be the one to make her do all those things. I just want her to be safe…in my arms." He said sadly. Sai looked at him with tears in his eyes then gave him a big hug. "Hey get off! I said I love Hinata already so I don't go that way!" Naruto yelled trying to pry Sai off of him.

"How the hell am I supposed to say no to that!? I'll take you to her right now." He said happily then let him go. "I knew you weren't that dumb." He said happily.

"Hey! But seriously you're gonna take me to her?" Naruto asked. Sai nodded his head.

"I can't keep two love birds away from each other. That would be major cock blocking." He said happily while Naruto blushed. "But first ima need you to break up with pinkie before we go there." Sai said firmly.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata finally finished cleaning Sai's house then hopped in the shower. _I hope all is going well with Sai._ She thought to herself as she washed herself quickly. After her quick shower she sat on the couch then turned on the tv. She sighed thinking about how she was going to place the blame on her father without getting caught. She sighed again then was about to change the channel but someone knocked at the door. She got up then made her way toward the door. She looked through the peep hole then saw a girl with two buns on her head. She immediately opened the door.

"Ohh…hey is Sai here?" the girl asked a little uncertain and confused as to why a female opened the door instead of her friend.

"Ohh. Sorry Sai is still at work he said that if you came over to let you in." she said opening the door wider and stepping aside for her to go in. She happily walked into the house as Hinata closed the door behind her.

"Wow this place is cleaner than I ever thought possible." She mumbled to herself but Hinata heard her and chuckled.

"Yeah I got bored so I decided to clean it." she said to her.

"Ohh. I'm Tenten by the way." She said then stuck her hand out for her to shack. Hinata happily shook her hand.

"I'm Hinata. Sorry but have we met before?" she asked uncertain. Tenten let go of her hand then tapped her index finger on her chin then snapped.

"Wait you're Neji's cousin….oh my god you're Neji's cousin!" she yelled then started pacing. "He's been looking everywhere for you. Oh my god I have to tell him you're here!" she yelled then ran for the door.

"W-wait no!" Hinata yelled then tackled the girl before she got to the door. Tenten looked up at her.

"What do you mean no?! He's been worried sick about you! He's like on the verge of depression." She said sadly. Hinata sighed and felt really bad for making her cousin sad. She got off of Tenten and motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this house. Only Sai knows what's going on so if I tell you this you cannot tell anyone. Neji included. It has to do with his safety." She said sadly. This immediately caught Tenten's attention.

Hinata told her about her encounter with Hiashi and told her everything before and after that.

"How can someone be so evil!? That Fucking bastard!" Tenten yelled angrily. Hinata jumped at her sudden reaction. "I'm gonna kill him. Putting you through hell and whatnot and threating Neji? I'm just gonna kill that bastard!" she yelled again then started pacing.

"Tenten you can't tell anyone. Not even Neji. I'm sure that if finds out then he'll try to stop it and it will only put him in danger and I don't want anything bad to happen to him." She said sadly. Tenten looked at her with sad eyes then sighed.

"You have my word. Can you at least contact him through me? I know he is very worried right now." She said with a little hope in her voice. Hinata looked at her then sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"I guess that would be alright. Just if you leave say you're visiting Sai." She said then Tenten jumped up happily.

"I'm sure he'll be happy with the news of his baby cousin being safe." She giggled as Hinata groaned at being called his baby cousin. Hinata was about to respond but they heard knocking at the door.

* * *

**With Naruto/Sai**

Naruto and Sai walked into the house quietly thinking about their conversation when Sai finally broke the silence.

"You know that she was cheating on you right?" he said then looked at his nails as Naruto starred at him in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about Sai?" Naruto asked angrily as they walked toward his office. Sai rolled his eyes and ran up to his desk and sat on it crossing his legs.

"Exactly what it sounded like. She. Was. Cheating. On. You." He said as he watched Naruto heat up in anger. Sai rolled his eyes again. "Come on, she's always late when she comes home-"

"Shopping with Ino." Naruto cut him off. Sai shook his head and continued.

"Leaving early in the morning-"

"Going to go get breakfast." Naruto cut him off again making Sai glare daggers at him for cutting him off.

"Waking up in the middle of the night and she's not there." Sai finished quickly so he wouldn't cut him off this time.

"She was…She was….Wait how the hell do you know all that stuff? You're just the gardener." Naruto growled at him causing Sai to laugh.

"I'm just a gardener with big ears." He said with a smile causing Naruto to get irritated with the improper answer. Sai sighed again and moved his hand up to his hair and twisted it. "Alright, alright…Hinata told me most of the stuff. The other things like her getting out of bed with you to leave was just some rumors around the gardeners, which by the way I think is so very true." He said then stopped twisting his hair to stare at a sad faced Naruto.

"How did everyone know that she was bad news but me?" Naruto asked sadly and Sai just shrugged.

"I believe you were just blinded cause the words 'I love you.' Honestly I believe that if she never said 'I love you' to you so many times you wouldn't be with her. Ooh ooh ooh. Let me guess whenever you both fight she would say 'I love you' at the end so you wouldn't be mad at her anymore and you fell for it." Sai said causing Naruto to looked down.

"That still doesn't explain how Hinata knows." He said quietly still looking at the ground. Sai tapped his chin with his index finger then snapped his fingers.

"She saw them outside once. Sakura kissed this guy with black hair and he left." He said thinking back at the memory. "Anyway let's get this over with, my girl is at the house alone." He said hopping off the table then laughed as Naruto growled at the comment 'my girl'. "Whatever your girl, okay happy now?" Sai asked shaking his head as Naruto nodded.

They walked out of the office just to run into Shizune and Jiraiya about to walk into the office.

"Oh what a surprise, What were you gonna do in my office Old man?" Naruto asked as he raised a brow. Jiraiya chuckled and raised his own brow.

"No, the question is why are you walking out of the office with the gay gardener? What were you doing in there?" he asked causing Shizune to burst out laughing and Naruto blush. Naruto heard Kurama laugh at the back of his mind then cursed under his breath.

"I was having a meeting about Hinata. He knows where she is." Naruto said earning a slap at the back of his head from Sai.

"I tell you the biggest secret like ever and you already go and start telling people? I already had a hard time telling you, how do I know I can trust these two?" Sai said angrily. Jiraiya and Shizune's eyes widened as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry I trust these people with my life. I know they won't tell anyone and if they did," Naruto looked at them with a smile then glared daggers at them. "I'll never forgive them." He said coldly causing both of them to shiver a little. Sai was about to say something but then someone rounded the corner. He saw a flash of pink then grinned. _Just what we've been looking for._ He thought to himself happily.

"Naruto look who it is." Sai said happily. Naruto and the rest looked behind them to see Sakura standing there looking very confused.

"Baby what's going on?" she asked him as she walked toward the group. Naruto shuddered at her nickname and although she didn't see it, it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group. Naruto sighed then looked at Sai with a sad smile. Jiraiya and Shizune didn't understand much that was going on but knew that they'd be happy with the results. Turning around fully they watched the whole encounter take place.

"We need to talk…in private." He said finally looking at his nosy friends. Sakura scoffed and pointed her nose in the air and crossing her arms.

"I'm sure whatever you're about to tell me can be heard by them." She said irritated. Sai put his hand over his mouth trying to contain his giggling. Jiraiya and Shizune looked at him like he was crazy and Naruto just glared at him causing him to shut up. Naruto turned back to Sakura with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"What I wanted to tell you is that…I want to break up with you…and I want you out of my house…I don't care if you take everything I bought you I don't care. Anything that is yours will be thrown out. I know you've cheated on me. I got the proof." He said as calmly as possible trying to hide his anger, sadness, and pain from being lied to. Sakura starred at him confused then in anger.

"Are you kidding me? You're accusing me of cheating on you? It should be the other way around; you cheating on me with that…that…whore!" she yelled. Naruto was about to protest but the next thing that happened shocked many of the people in the room, Sakura included.

"Damn I wanted to do that for a while now." Shizune said rolling her shoulders in a circular motion. Jiraiya looked at her then back where he thought she was then back at her.

"Did she just...punch her in the face?" Sai asked amazed and looked at Jiraiya as he nodded amazed as well.

"I'm sooooo fucking tired of you putting that poor girl down because of her past. She's more of a woman than you'll ever be, so shut the fuck up, get your shit, and get out of his fucking house before I beat the daylight out of you." She said with venom laced in her voice. Sakura looked at her with her hand on her nose then was about to scurry off but Naruto called out to her.

"With who?" He asked angrily. She looked at him and whimpered before answering.

"S-Sasuke." She said simply then ran off scared of his wrath. Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair._ Cheated on me with my best friend. How ironic._ He thought to himself sadly. Jiraiya came up from behind him and put his hand on his shoulder trying to confort him.

"I'm fine…Shizune, that was one hell of a punch. Let me guess, Tsunade taught you?" he asked smirking making her blush a little a nodded in embarrassment.

"And such a foul mouth for a beautiful lady." Sai said sadly shaking his head earning a glare from the woman. They laughed a little then everyone became silent. Jiraiya patted him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Go get her." He said happily and Naruto nodded in agreement. Naruto turned to Sai who nodded then ran out the house to find Hinata, Naruto's true love.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata looked at Tenten then at the door and frowned.

"Uhhh. Aren't you supposed to get that?" Tenten asked with a bagel still in her mouth. Hinata laughed a bit then shook her head.

"I'm not here remember…I'm supposed to be missing." Tenten looked at her and giggled.

"Right I totally forgot." She said then swallowed the rest of her bagel and made her way toward the door. Hinata stayed quiet and waited for her guest to leave to be up and moving again. What surprised her the most was the voices that she heard.

"Sai, I didn't know you'd be home this early and…. Why the hell did you bring him here!?" She heard Tenten yell before seeing the last person she thought she would see…Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto." She whispered to herself as she saw the blue eyed man standing before her. He didn't say anything and looked out of breath as if he'd been running all the way here. She was about to call out to him again but then he was immediately in front of her with some tears in his eyes. He leaned toward her slowly. She could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." He said in a deep husky voice. Before she could respond their lip collided forming a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Yayyyyyy! Sakura got hit in the face AND they kissed! ;D**


	10. Discovered

**I don't own Naruto…AT ALL**!

* * *

They kissed for what felt like a century to Hinata then before anything could get any more heated they heard multiple coughing in the background. Naruto waved his hand at them dismissively but Hinata began to blush furiously then pulled away from them.

"It's about damn time." Tenten mumbled a little as she made her way over toward them. Hinata blushed even darker then before and Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"What are you doing here Tenten?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. She shook her head then pointed at him then to Sai.

"The real question is way the hell are you two here? You," she pointed at Sai angrily. "were supposed to be at work till late at night. And You," she pointed at Naruto. "Are not even supposed to know about this place." She said confused.

"Come on I asked you first." Naruto pouted and Tenten sighed.

"If you really must know I'm actually Sai's best friend so I came here to discuss stuff with him but came to find Hinata here." She said pointing at a still confused Hinata. Naruto smiled a little and nodded then turned to Hinata.

"I came to see Hinata." He said bluntly then Hinata gasped as he put his hand on her hip and pulled her toward him. She struggled to get away a little bit from him then starred at the scene before her. She took a deep breath.

"So let me get this straight. You told him?" she asked Sai sadly and he nodded guiltily.

"How could I not you should have heard the words he said about you. They were adorable and romantic and I couldn't leave him there all heartbroken and whatnot." He said as he made his way toward her.

"W-wait h-heartbroken?" she stuttered then turned to Naruto confused. He nodded sheepishly then took another step closer to Hinata who took a step back by instinct.

"I kinda fell in love with you while you stayed at my house." He said quickly and blushed even more. She looked at him in shock then stuttered out her next response.

"W-what ab-about S-Sakura?" she asked nervously as he took another step toward her and this time she didn't move.

"I found out. She's gone. For good." He said and before she could say anything else he hugged her and gave her another kiss. Sai cheered and clapped in the background only to be elbowed in the ribs by Tenten.

They broke up again panting heavily with dark red blushes on their faces.

"I think Ima faint guys." Hinata whispered and before Naruto could respond she fainted and fell into his arms.

"H-Hinata!" he called to her as she laid limp in his arms.

"Look what you did Naruto!" Tenten yelled and rushed over to her side. Sai sighed and waved it off dismissively.

"It's fine. She said she does that when she's extremely nervous or under too much presser." He said then walked over to the group slowly.

"So she's gonna to be okay?" Naruto asked as he placed her on the couch. Sai nodded and placed the wet towel Tenten made on her forehead.

"She'll wake up in a matter of-"

"Naruto's here." Hinata said sitting up immediately earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Seconds." Sai finished irritated that people kept on cutting off his sentences before he could finish. She turned to Naruto happily then thought about her plan and looked down at her lap.

"Naruto you're not supposed to be here." She mumbled sadly. He shook his head and lifted her chin so he could look him in the eyes.

"I don't care. I can't be without you for too long. I learned that first hand. It doesn't matter if you don't want me here because if you're here then i'll be here." He said happily then gave her a quick peck on the lips causing her to blush again.

"Awwww." Sai and Tenten said in union as they watched the couple interact. Hinata sighed and looked up at him sadly.

"You ruined my plan you know." She said sadly. Before he could respond Sai interrupted him.

"I don't think he will. As long as he doesn't visit me and keep his distance we'll be alright." Sai said and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"What plan?" Naruto asked then looked at Hinata confused. She shook her head sadly.

"I already told you I couldn't tell you." She said sadly. "I have to work things out first then I'll tell you what happened." She said defiantly. He looked at her then shook his head.

"I don't get it? Why can't you tell me? He asked a little depressed and she shook her head again vigorously.

"I just can't and I can tell you later after this is all done. I really can't tell you." She said sadly and he got a little more irritated.

"Then why do they know? I don't think it's fair." He said irritated. She looked at him then back down to her lap.

"I just can't. I can't." she said as tears started to spill from her eyes and kept repeating 'I can't' to herself. Watching her like that made Naruto curse at himself for making her cry and apparently worry.

"Great going Naruto now you made her cry." Tenten said angrily. Naruto immediately grabbed the fragile girl in his arms and hugged the life out of her, rocking her, and saying 'I'm sorry' or 'It'll be alright.'

After Hinata calmed down and she accussed herself from the group for a little while. Naruto immediately looked at the two of them angrily.

"What the hell isn't she telling me?" he asked angrily and they only shook their heads.

"Sorry honey but this is the only secret I'll keep my lips sealed on." Sai said sadly and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Sai on that one. If she didn't want to tell you then I can't tell you either and until I get her permission to tell you what she's doing then I won't tell you." She said defiantly. Naruto was about to argue but Hinata came in with a sad smile again.

"Can I have a little time with him guys?" she asked them and they nodded and walked into one of the bedrooms and unnoticed by the couple they left the door open a little so they could hear and see the what was going down.

Hinata sat back down on the couch and motioned Naruto to sit next to her. He easily complied and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I know you like me too so what's the big problem?"

Hinata immediately blushed and covered her face with her hands completely embarrassed. He chuckled at her and she peeked through her fingers and watched as he slowly pulled her fingers away and kissed each one of them. She could have sworn she heard a faint 'aww' but immediately shut the thought out as Naruto began speaking again.

"If you believe it is wise to be away from each other for a while I will trust in your decision." He said slowly and sadly. Her eyes perked up a little.

"Seriously?" she asked a little nervous and he nodded. She sighed slowly then looked up at him. "When you said you fell in love with me…I want you to know that I feel the same way." She said happily. "I think I did when you saved me from that auction." She said then leaned on his shoulder.

Naruto couldn't contain his smile any longer. He looked down at the lavender eyed beauty and his smile widened as he put his head on her's. He lifted it a little and kissed the top of her head.

"If I get to have you at the end of all this, I'll wait forever." He whispered and she nodded. She heard another 'aww' and he eyebrow twitched a little.

"Do you know they're watching right?" Hinata whispered oh so quietly to him and he nodded then gave her a sly grin.

"Let's give them a show." He whispered to her. She looked at him confused then he lifted her onto his lap then started making out causing the two peeping toms in the room to gasp.

"Sai you totally owe me twenty bucks." Tenten said as she watched the two make out on the couch. Sai crumbled and they heard him pull out something from his pocket and hand it to Tenten.

When Hinata couldn't breathe anymore she slightly pushed Naruto away her eyes still closed. Naruto grinned at her as she opened one eye slowly blushing mad hard. She leaned on his chest and got comfortable while Naruto was getting ready to confront the peepers from their room.

"We know yall are watching." Naruto called from the couch causing both of them to stumble out of the room with sheepish grins on their faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about." They said in union and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Riiiiiiight." He said obviously not believing a word they said. He was about to lecture them but heard a little snore coming from Hinata. He looked down to find her sleeping. He smiled down at her lovingly then looked to Sai.

"Where's she staying?" He asked and he motioned for him to follow him. Naruto happily complied and picked Hinata up bridal style and followed Sai to Hinata's temporary room. Once in the room he did the honors of tucking the girl in. He laid her down slowly on the bed and was about get up but she pulled him down with her. Sai suppressed a giggle and Naurto just blushed a little.

Naruto pried her hands off him and smiled at her again. He brushed the few strands from her face and gave her a long kiss on the forehead earning an 'aww 'from Sai and Tenten for the hundredth time that night. He smiled at her one last time then walked out of the room with Sai and Tenten in front of him.

"So I won't be able to see her till she's done with this…thing." He said sadly and they nodded.

"She feels like she's doing the right thing and I support her all the way." Tenten said and Sai nodded.

"Me too." Sai agreed and Naruto just sighed and nodded.

"if you guys believe in her then I will too. I'll wait forever for her." He said then smiled. Naruto made his way to the kitchen and sat down. After sitting for a few minutes he asked for some paper from Sai and wrote Hinata a little note before he went home. A little after he finished writing the letter Tenten bid her farewell.

Naruto sighed again not wanting to leave the girl but knew if he stayed he would ruin her 'plans'. He sighed again then put the letter in her room before kissing her on the lips one last time. Once he stood up again he watched as a smile adorned her face. On his way out the room he heard her say something that made his heart flutter.

"Naruto…I..love you." She said in her sleep as she turned to her side. He smiled at how cute she looked at that moment and shook his head. He forced himself to leave then walked downstairs to find Sai sitting on his couch watching t.v.

"Sai, I'm gonna take my leave now. See you tomorrow…right?" he said unsure. Sai smiled then stood up and walked him toward the door.

"Yeah. At work though. You can't come here." He said bluntly causing Naruto to chuckle a little.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah." Naruto said then opened the door.

"Hey Sai-"

"Don't worry I'll call you if something serious happens. You'll be the first one to know…well after the police that is." He said and laughed a little as Naruto grumbled a bit.

"I see you're the one cutting people off." He mumbled causing Sai to laugh a little.

"See you at work boss. And don't worry I'll make sure she's in good hands till she's back in yours." He said happily and Naruto nodded.

"You better." He grumbled and Sai rolled his eyes.

"See you." He said then waved as he made his way down the house steps.

Naruto sighed again then made his way toward his house. It took him about twenty minutes after he called the cab to get to his house but once he did he sighed sadly as he walked in. He opened the door to reveal a worried Shizune and Jiraiya. He saw their faces and chuckled a bit at how worried they were.

"Don't worry she's alright…we just won't be able to see her for a while." He said sadly as they made their way toward the kitchen.

"Do you know why?" Jiraiya asked as he sat at the table. Naruto only shook his head no. Shizune sighed sadly this time.

"She needs to hurry and come home. I'm worried about her." She said sadly and the two of them nodded in agreement.

"You could say that again." Naruto mumbled. Jiraiya looked at him and smiled slyly at him.

"Sooooo, Naruto….did you tap that?" he asked lecherously causing Naruto to immediately hit his head against the table and turn red from anger and embarrassment.

"Is that all you think about old man!? It's not healthy!" He yelled angrily causing the whole table to laugh a little. Naruto sighed then smiled at the two of them. _It would be perfect if you were with us._ He thought to himself.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

"So have you heard any news?" Hiashi asked Kabuto as he walked into the room.

"No…I don't know where the hell she went. Should we kill the cousin?" he asked as he played with his knife in his hand. Hiashi sighed then shook his head.

"No. We'll wait to see what she's doing. I know she'll come back. She wouldn't let me kill her beloved 'brother'. She's too soft hearted." He said coldly and Kabuto only nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Kabuto asked and Hiashi sighed again.

"We wait." He said sternly and Kabuto nodded and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

**KAYYYYY! Hope ya enjoyed!**


	11. Day With My Sister

**I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

I stood there waiting for someone to pick me up. As usual he is late. Of course he's late. He doesn't have any time for me. You see I used to be the inheritor of the Hyuuga Company but my father thought it was wise to let a male run the company, being the sexist pig he is. So here I am waiting for a ride, like always.

"Hanabi do you need a ride home?" one of my friends asked me and I just shook my head and answered,

"No it's fine. He called and said he was running a little late." I lied. I don't know why I did it but I just did. In all truth, I really didn't want to go back home to all of the strict rules. I sometimes enjoyed my time alone without my father yelling at me and telling me what is and isn't right. I sighed and watched as my friend leave waving goodbye.

I sit for another thirty minutes or so and I couldn't help but wonder what my older sister was doing. My father…he likes to lie…a lot. He lies to me all the time and the biggest lie he's ever told me is that I never had a sister. I KNOW I had a sister. I remember a little bit of her. She was always nice and kind to me. He says that it was probably a nanny or something that I was remembering, but I know he was lying.

One time I asked Neji if I had a sister and he froze up for a while but then told me what happened. He said that she ran away. I didn't get it at all. Why would my sister run away? I never understood. I asked my father why she ran away but once again he told me I never had a sister to begin with. I sigh again then I start to walk home. Yes my house is very far away but it's not like I haven't walked home by myself before.

Hanabi made her way down the road thinking about her missing sister. She was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a van following her.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata woke up with a smile on her face. Why is she smiling? Well she kissed the man of her dreams last night, that's why. With thought she shot up and started looking around. She sighed remembering that she fell asleep before he left.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She said sadly as she got up. She noticed a folded piece of paper on her desk and she smiled knowing who it was from. She picked it up and her smiled widened.

_To Hinata,_

_I'm sorry that this is the way we have to say goodbye. I just want to let you know that I'll wait forever. If I can't see you now, I'll wait forever to see you. You are my Beauty, my heart, my love. I love you Hinata Hyuuga, believe it!_

_Love always, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki_

HInata looked down at the paper with tears in her eyes. And for the first time they were happy tears. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and set the paper down.

"I love you too Naruto Uzumaki. I love you too." She whispered to herself happily. She sighed then decided it was time to get ready for the day.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Sai said happily. Hinata smiled at her friend and took a seat as he cooked them breakfast.

"Good morning Sai. Why don't you ever let me cook breakfast?" she asked as she stood up and made her way toward him. He looked at her then smiled.

"Because you never wake up early to make breakfast." He said then laughed as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Right." She said then made her way back to her seat and waited for her breakfast. Sai finally finished cooking at set up the table with a little bit of help from Hinata. They sat down and ate quietly then Sai thought of something.

"So what are you doing today? I know you have something up your sleeves to put that bastard away and safe Naruto and your cousin." He said then took a sip of water. Hinata stopped chewing then swallowed and looked at Sai with a straight face.

"I'm going to kidnap my little sister." She said seriously causing Sai to bust out laughing. HInata tilted her head to the side confused at why he was laughing. It took him a while but he finally calmed down.

"Your face was so serious and I never saw you with a serious face before and it was pretty funny." Sai said wiping the tears from his eyes. Hinata pouted a little and he smiled at her. "So you're serious about kidnapping a big businessman's now only daughter?" he said as she got up and started cleaning the kitchen.

"Yeah I mean… technically it's not kidnapping since she is my sister…or at least I think it's not kidnapping." She mumbled the last part. Sai stood up and cleared the table for her as she started to wash the dishes.

"Well how are we going to do it? Just go up to your house and say 'hi I'm here to kidnap your daughter'?" Sai said as he sat on the counter. She laughed at him and shook her head.

"No. I know where she is likely to go to school at so I'm deciding to take her while she's there." She said and Sai giggled.

"We sound like criminals." He said and Hinata giggled as well then sighed sadly.

"Well…I'm just trying to put a bad man in jail." She said sadly and Sai nodded.

"I understand. You don't need to explain why you're doing it." Sai said with a smile. Hinata smiled as well finishing her dishes.

"Okay. We'll move out at… 2:15. The school ends at 2:50. We'll wait till she's alone then take her and I'll explain everything to her while-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She gave Sai a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders hopping off of the counter to answer the door. Every second he was gone she got a little nervous.

_What if it's Neji? No what if they found me?! I'm soo screwed! _She thought and almost started to panic but Sai came in the kitchen with Tenten. Hinata sighed of relief and her shoulders slumped a little.

"Tenten you made me worry for a second." She whined a little. Tenten giggled then ran up to the girl giving her a big hug.

"Sorry Hina, didn't mean to make you worry." She said smiling as she let her go. Hinata smiled at the girl then started worrying again.

"Don't tell me…Neji's coming for me isn't he? I thought I said not to-"

"Chill out Hina. I didn't tell him you were here, but he is relived that you are okay. He asked me how I know but I didn't tell him." She said still smiling. Hinata sighed and rubbed her face.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" Hinata asked. Tenten's smile widened.

"I'm here to help you kidnap Hanabi." She said still smiling. Hinata looked at her like she was crazy. She looked at Sai who was getting ready for work then she realized that he did still had to go to work.

"Riiiiiiight. I totally forgot that you had to work Sai." She said then smiled and looked at Tenten. "Well I happy you could help. It will be easier for Hanabi to cooperate seeing a familiar face." She said and Tenten nodded.

"Okay so I'll behind the wheel and you'll talk to her in the car while I drop her off." She said and then Hinata nodded then looked at her watched.

"Well it's 12 right now. What do you want to do?" she asked Tenten and she stood in a thinking pose then snapped her fingers.

"We'll go shopping!" she yelled happily causing Hinata to jump. Sai started to pout.

"You would choose to go shopping while I'm not going." He said pouting like a little child. Hinata and Tenten laughed at his antics then hugged him.

"It's okay Sai. When I said shopping it's for me. I won't dress up Hina till she's free from her father's grasp." She said causing Sai to lighten up a bit.

"Good because I want to be there when we make our little Hinata an irresistible sexy beast!" he yelled with fire in his eyes causing Hinata to blush and smile. Tenten nodded then took Hinata by the arm.

"I'll drop her off later. We have some shopping to do and a little sister to kidnap." She said happily dragging her out of the kitchen. Sai smiled at them and waved.

Hinata and Tenten made their way toward the car van and hopped in. Hinata looked at the van and smiled at Tenten.

"It looks like you came prepared." Hinata said joking about the van. Tenten's smile widened and she nodded.

"Yup I even rented the van for the occasion. I got some duct tape, rope, and-"

"Tenten…I think you took this too seriously. We aren't trying to scare her to death. I'm just going to..um…grab her and throw her into the car?" she asked instead of making a statement. Tenten looked at her an rolled her eyes.

"Yeah because grabbing her and throwing her into a random car won't scare her to death." She said sarcastically causing Hinata to laugh and hit Tenten playfully in the arm.

"Hey I'm talking about after I scare her half to death. We don't want her to die from fright. I have to explain things to her and answer her questions and ask her for a favor." She said as Tenten started backing out of the driveway.

"What favor? I thought we were going to threaten to kill her and wipe your slate clean from Hiashi." Hinata shook her head.

"Knowing Hiashi, he wouldn't care what happens to her." She said with venom laced in her voice that Tenten didn't even know she had. Tenten nodded then kept on driving in silence.

As they made their way toward the mall Hinata noticed a fair at the beach. She smiled at it and looked at it wide eyed. Tenten looked at her from the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"If you want we can go there after we kidnap you sister." Tenten saw Hinata look at her with wide eyes and her smile became brighter.

"Seriously Ten? You'd take me there?" she asked excitedly. Tenten smiled at her new nickname and how Hinata was acting like a little child.

"Of course. What are friends for? And plus I believe it will be Hanabi's first time going to one too, knowing Hiashi he probably never let her have a childhood." Tenten said sadly and Hinata nodded. It became silent before Tenten broke the silence.

"Hinata we're here!" she yelled happily. Hinata smiled. They parked the van and entered the store. Tenten didn't really go to shop for girly stuff which made Hinata laugh at her tomboy attitude. They shopped till their designated time.

"It's time Ten." Hinata said as she looked at her watch. Tenten looked at her then nodded. They made their way toward the car with her shopping bags in hand. It didn't take them a while to get to Hanabi's school. They sat out and waited till they saw the said girl.

It didn't take long. They waited for only twenty minutes and Hanabi came out. Hinata looked at the girl in awe then tears started spilling from her eyes without her even realizing it.

"Hina…why are you crying?" Tenten asked clearly concerned for the girl. Hinata reached for her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's just that…look at her…she's all grown up…and I never got to see it." she said sadly as more tears came from her eyes. Tenten looked at the girl and patted her back as she cried silent tears.

"It's okay Hina. You'll get to know her." Tenten said with a smile. Hinata nodded slightly then wiped the tears from her face.

"If she'll let me." She whispered to herself. They watched as she talked to one of her friends before she left Hanabi alone.

"Why hasn't anyone picked her up yet? Hiashi, that demon! What type of father leave's his fourteen year old daughter alone…look she's about to walk to the house…and that is very far away." Hinata said angry. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this." She said quietly and put a mask over her face. Hinata looked at her like she was crazy.

"Is the mask really necessary?" Hinata asked as she giggled a little. Tenten nodded.

"Put one on too. It will cause more suspense plus if anyone see's what happened they won't describe your face." Hinata sighed but put on the mask anyway.

"Alright Ten. Drive up slowly behind her then open the car door and I'll grab her." Hinata said and Tenten nodded. She did what she was told and slowly stalked her pray with the van. Once they were close enough the door opened and Hinata swiftly hopped out the car and grabbed her kid sister.

Before Hanabi could scream, Hinata put her hand on her mouth then hopped back in the car before speeding off without a trace. Hinata sighed as Hanabi kept kicking and screaming. Hinata let go of her sister and she immediately backed away from her.

"W-who are y-you?" she asked trembling. Hinata looked at her with sad eyes. "My f-father w-will…" she began but then started crying. Hinata then took off her mask.

"Ten, take your mask off we're scaring the poor girl." Hinata said sadly. Hinata crawled over to her and she inched away. Hinata stopped then sat where she was.

"Well this isn't the way I wanted to meet you after all these years." Hinata mumbled and Tenten laughed a little. Hanabi's eyes widened then looked up at the lady in front of her. Her eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

_Is that…it has to be…it's…my sister!_ Hanabi thought then through herself at her causing Hinata to squeak a little.

"I knew I had a sister! I knew it! I knew it!" she yelled happily as tears poured from her eyes. Hinata stiffened a little then slowly wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back. After a few minutes of silence and tears, Hanabi finally let go of her.

She smiled a big smile. She hasn't smiled in years but now she was truly happy. She now had a woman figure to look up to. Hinata smiled at the thought of her sister wanting to meet her.

"Why'd you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you?" Hanabi asked all of a sudden, her happiness slowly disappearing. Hinata looked at her then realized that Hanabi thought that she had run away. Hinata shook her head.

"I never wanted to leave in the first place." She said sadly. Hanabi looked at her shocked. Hinata told her about what happened and Hanabi's eyes widened in horror.

"I knew he was a bad father but I never knew he was that evil!" she yelled angrily. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"And now she's supposed to accuse Naruto's parents for kidnapping her and if she doesn't then Neji will die." Tenten said angrily. Hanabi looked at her in horror.

"So he's threatening to ruin the Namikaze business and kill Neji?" Hanabi asked and they both nodded. She sat there and digested the information she just received. She looked at Hinata with determined eyes.

"Is there anything I could do?" she asked and Hinata smiled and hugged her sister.

"Yes there is…but Ten wants to take us somewhere first. I've never been to one and she said you may have either so we're going to enjoy ourselves first." Hinata said letting go of her sister. Hanabi's eyes sparkled a little bit.

"W-where are we going?" she asked clearly excited.

"There." Tenten said pointing to the fair they saw earlier but this time it was blinking with lights and music was playing. Hinata and Hanabi's eyes widened and they both looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

Once Tenten parked the car Hanabi and Hinata practically dragged her to the fair. They rode rides, took pictures, ate cotton candy, won prizes, walked the boardwalk, won more prizes, went into a haunted house, and so much more. They finished eating their adventures and Tenten was exhausted. They both acted like children and a candy shop.

"Okay, we have to bring Hanabi home." Tenten said as they made their way out of the fair. Hanabi looked at her sister sadly.

"Do I really have to go? I want to stay with you, Hinata." She said sadly and Hinata looked equally as sad.

"Don't worry, after my plan works nothing will separate us ever again." She said with a smile. Hanabi smiled back.

They walked up to the van and went in, Hanabi and Hinata in the back while Tenten drove.

"Hanabi, you can't tell anyone you saw me. Not even Neji and I want you to do something for me." She said hugging her sister.

"Anything for you sis." Hanabi said looking up to her sister.

"I need you to look for the old security tapes. I have a feeling Hiashi forgot about the security cameras in the house. It will prove that he is the one who sold me to that man." Hinata whispered. Hanabi's eyes widened and Tenten swerved the car a little.

"Hinata that's such a brilliant idea!" Tenten yelled happily and Hanabi squeezed the life out of her sister.

"We'll be together again." She said happily as tears fell from her eyes. Hinata looked at her sister then nodded.

"It won't work unless we find that video. So once you go home tell everyone you walked home. Don't tell brother about me and Tenten okay. He can't know what I'm planning. If he does then it may ruin it." she said quietly and Hanabi nodded.

"Will I be able to see you again soon?" she asked and Hinata looked at her with sad eyes before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but we can't. The next time you'll see me is when you find the tape. After that you'll have to wait until everything falls into place." She said sadly and Hanabi hugged her again.

"We're here. I didn't park where they could see us. You're gonna have to walk the rest of the way there." Tenten said as she stopped the car. Hanabi nodded then let go of her sister.

Hinata then thought of something. She pulled something out of her pocket then quickly put it into Hanabi's hand.

"This is for you to remember me by okay. I'll see you. Don't worry I'll make sure we'll be together again." She said then kissed her sister's forehead. Hanabi nodded.

"I love you Hinata." She said sadly. Hinata smiled sadly then pulled her into another hug.

"I love you too Hanabi and don't forget it." she whispered in her ear then let her go. She ran into toward without a second glance knowing if she did then she would never want to leave her sister.

* * *

**With Hanabi**

She ran until she reached the house. She opened the door quickly and ran toward her room. Once she ran up the stairs she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said then looked up to see a very worried Neji.

"Hanabi where were you? I wanted to go pick you up but you weren't there and I looked all over for you." He said then hugged her. She sighed as he let her go.

"I..got lost while I was walking. I took a wrong turn. I'm also really tire so I'm going to my room now." She said and walked around him. He smiled a little then said something that surprised her.

"You met her didn't you?" he whispered happily. Hanabi looked at him shocked and he chuckled. "I can tell. You haven't smiled that much since she left. I hope she was what you were hoping for." He said then started walking away.

"She is." She said quietly then continued on to her room. Once she closed the door and locked it she took out the gift Hinata gave her and opened it. There was a little card in it. She took the card and read it to herself.

_Hanabi I want you to know that where ever you are your big sister is thinking of you and caring for you._

_Love HInata._

She looked in the small box and gasped when she pulled out a half of a heart that said 'little sis' on it. She smiled then immediately put in on. She put the box under her bed and laid down not thinking about anything but her sister knowing that she's out there caring for her with the other half of the necklace.

"_I need you to look through the old security tapes…"_ She heard Hinata say. She sat up with determined eyes.

"I won't let you down sister." She said to herself then went to go shower after the day's exciting events.

* * *

**BuBuBammmm! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Also I want to thank you guys! I have about a hundred followers now! (sniff, sniff) You guys make my day and I love you all! **


	12. Author's Note!-sigh-

**Sorry Guyyys! I won't be able to update any time soon...my computer restarted and me being the idiot i am didn't back anything up... Now i'm locked out of my own Internet connetion and i can't get in...using the library's computer...Sooo yahhh when we get a new internet connection i'll update my stories as soon as i can...Once again i am really sorry! I'll see if i can update using other computers but it's not official...I'm sorry again -_-**


End file.
